The Hunter and the Hunted
by caleab.covert
Summary: Daryl meets someone that changes the way he sees the world. The only question what will he do with the hunters heart?


Hunter becomes the Hunted

Daryl Dickson knew he was screwed when he entered the house. Walkers were surrounding the barley boarded up house, but he didn't have a choice. Either he stayed out in the open or try to find shelter. Daryl was exhausted, hungry and dehydrated. At least sixty walkers were forcing their way in, and Daryl had two arrows left. Daryl, although he'd never admit it out loud, was terrified of becoming one. Daryl readied his crossbow then, after the sounds of metal scraping together, everything became quiet. Daryl looked through the window to see a thin boy standing there, twin chain-sickles in his hands, blooding dripping from them both. The boy sheathes his weapons in protective pockets on his exposed hips. Daryl looked up at the face of the boy, young, barely sixteen if he guessed, long brown hair and eyes, narrow with hardly anything on him, there was a soft tan on the boys body, under all the dirt and flith. Daryl wanted to run up to him and hold him, but as Daryl stepped up to him, the boy spun, and before he knew it the boy had his foot pressing against his throat, looking with dead eyes. What the boy said next haunted him, ''Please don't leave me alone.'' Daryl saw into those eyes, the boy wasn't here. He was locked away after such extreme isolation, the boy had been alone too long, that he'd want anyone with him. "Okay." Daryl said, feeling stupid that he couldn't think of anything more to say.

The boy dropped his foot, turned and walked forward, Daryl walked along side of him, until he heard something. "He is so cute, I wonder if he'd like me? No, of course not, he's not real. Why do you do this to yourself? Tomorrow he'll be gone and you'll be hurt. Leave him alone and it won't matter. But I don't want to be alone anymore. Why can't he stay? I don't care if he's not really here, please let him stay. You stupid boy, why can't you understand that no one is left. Everyone is dead, and only I can protect you from it." Daryl watch with such sadness that the boy didn't trust himself to believe someone else could survive. Daryl cleared his throat and smiled when dead eyes gazed at him. Daryl wasn't much of a speaker himself, but the boy had just said he thought he was cute so maybe he could start with that. "You know, before all this happened, I went out on a date with this guy. Total asshole, but I figured if someone thought I was good looking enough to ask out, I'd give it a chance." The boy's eyes came to life for a few seconds with hope, then faded as if it was never there. The boy looked down for a moment then turned back and spoke with a soft tenor but dead voice. "My name is Aiden." Daryl smiled, trying his best to keep his voice from revealing his worry and sadness. "Daryl."

Aiden nodded then went silent. Daryl couldn't help but ask, "How did you kill all those walkers back there? I mean you killed them all by yourself." Daryl couldn't keep the awe out of his voice and again for a few brief seconds those eyes came alive, along with the most adorable blush that colored Aiden's cheeks. "I used my weapons. Before this I was an...assassin, and I was good at it." Was the simple reply. Daryl knew from what he what he saw that Aiden wasn't lying. That small, unassuming body was deadly and more than it what it appeared to be. Aiden looked at Daryl with life on his eyes. "What you said about the man that asked you out, does those rules still apply?" Daryl was slightly suprised that he even heard him, those eyes deceiving. But then again as a trained assassin he'd have to be. "Maybe, depends on if you plan on asking me or not." Daryl said, winking at him as he passed. Aiden blushed again and Daryl couldn't help but imagine Aiden blushing with a sweet smile on his face. "Daryl, shut up." Came the cold reply. Daryl looked back and saw dead eyes once more, but those eyes were't on him. Those eyes were trained far to the east. "Walkers. I'd say at least twenty. Giving the fact you are staved, dehydrated, and closer to fainting than you'd care to realize. We need to move northwest, find shelter and hunt."

Aiden didn't speak anymore and before Daryl could speak up, Aiden was gone. Daryl start northwest, tracking Aiden along the way. Not only to make sure he was alright, but to make sure that Aiden hadn't just left him. Aiden had made obvious trails to lead Daryl, but Daryl couldn't sense he was close. _He moves fast, a lot faster than I thought he would. Damn it, if he gets into trouble, I won't be able to help him. Oh yeah, I only have two arrows left. Shit! How am I supposed to protect him if I don't have arrows?!_ Daryl walked ahead, until Aiden came into view. Standing perfectly still, looking ahead. Daryl followed his line of sight and saw it, a young walker girl, barely six or seven, eating a man in the street. Aiden looked between ready to cry and angry. Daryl wrapped his arm around Aiden. "C'mon, let's git before more appear." Aiden wrapped an arm around Daryl's waist as he was lead away. Aiden was quiet while Daryl led them forward. "Are you alright?" Daryl asked quietly after twenty minutes of walking away from the walkers. "I'm fine. Didn't think that it'd still hurt to see things like that." Daryl knew he couldn't just abandon Aiden. Aiden was...someone completely different than the others. He was starting to come out of his shell, the protective wall was starting to crack and he was showing the true person underneath. "Come on, Aiden. We have to git back."

Aiden looked at him, panicking. "Daryl...no." Aiden tried to pull away but Daryl held tight. "Don't be scared. I promise I'll protect you. No one will touch you. But I have to go back, and I...want you to go with me." Daryl said quickly, but quietly. Aiden stopped trying to pull away. "He wants me to go with him. He wants to protect me. Should I go? What do I do? ... If we go with him, we will watch all of them. We have to be careful, if they try anything...we'll deal with them." Daryl was trying desperately not to leave him, he was scared but he could bring out the true version of Aiden. Daryl looked into Aiden's eyes, they were scared. "If I'm doing this, I'm doing this as yours." Aiden then pressed his lips to Daryl's. Darly's eyes went wide, but closed them quickly. Darly ended the kiss and leaned his head against Aiden's. "I'll keep you safe. Won't let no one bother ya none." Daryl said quietly. "Sleep Daryl. I'll keep watch and hunt." Aiden whispered quietly, letting go of Daryl. Daryl laid against a tree and fell asleep. Aiden went into the woods and found a small baby deer, but didn't hunt it. Too small, far too young. Aiden found a squirrel, but didn't waste time hunting it. Aiden found a good mark, a wild pig. Big and fat, but would need Daryl to help him. Walkers weren't far away from him and Aiden didn't want to leave it there alone.

Aiden knew if he moved the pig would squeal and bring the walkers, and if he goes for the walkers first, but risk losing the pig. Aiden stayed if the pig, leaving a trail for Daryl to follow. Day started to break when Daryl came up from behind him. "Waiting for the best?" Aiden almost rolled his eyes, "Need one to take out the pig and one for any walkers. Kinda surprised it hasn't died already, it was going crazy earlier. Think it had found a piece of ass or something." Daryl smiled at that, "I thought'd you'd found another man. Thought'd I'd have to kill someone." Aiden looked at Daryl with dead serious eyes. "I am yours. No one else's." Daryl's heart thundered against his ribs, and his breath was stolen. Aiden's eyes glittered with the sunlight that hit his eyes at that moment. Aiden was still moment before leaning in to Daryl. "Here is where I want to be." Aiden clutched lightly at Daryl's back. Daryl watched Aiden blush deepen as he watched Aiden. Daryl's hand cradled Aiden's face. "You are so beautiful." Daryl whispered gently, pulling Aiden into a kiss. Aiden kissed him softly for a few moments. "Daryl, you need to eat. Shoot the pig and I'll deal with the walkers." Aiden said as he pulled away.

Daryl got up and looked at Aiden, as he smiled sweetly while rubbing his lips. Daryl shot the pig and as predicted, a dozen walkers showed up, with its dying squeals. Daryl came up from behind him, "I hope you can kill them as fast as you can disappear." Aiden smiled, "Don't worry Daryl. They will protect us till we get to your camp. _Audite me, qui immortui, et audi magistrum tuum!_ " Daryl was stunned to say the least, when the walkers all stopped and turned to face Aiden. Daryl was twichy, all the walkers were just standing there, looking at Aiden. "They are mine now Daryl. Worry not, they mean us no harm."

Daryl nodded but didn't relax. "Afferte sus." Aiden said, and the walkers started to move. Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin when a walker walked right passed him without him knowing. "Aiden...why are the walkers listening to you?" Aiden didn't seem to be listening. Daryl watched as the walkers go to the pig and drag it over to them. "Daryl can you gut the pig while I bond with my new friends?" Aiden asked, but sounded far away. Daryl began slicing up the pig as he watched Aiden sit down in front of all the walkers. Daryl had finished with what he could and made a small campfire to cook the pork. Aiden was walking around the walkers, seeming to try to find something. Suddenly, the head of one of the walkers came boucing towards Daryl. "The fuck?" Daryl whispered, as he kicked the head away from the fire. Aiden was suddenly beside him, "The life that lingers inside him was bad. He would have broken free when my guard laxed. So much is dark in them...some have a piece left over, some not. They..."Aiden said, pointing at the group of walkers that where following Aiden with there eyes, "are dark. Nothing is left, and they are easy to control." Aiden looked into Daryl's eyes. "You are afraid of me now." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Daryl could feel him inside his head. "What are you?" Daryl whispered. "Before the end of the world?" Aiden laughed, "Your kind would have called me a 'witch.'" Daryl didn't know what to say, or even do. "I mean you no harm Daryl." Aiden said, as he stepped away from him." Daryl just sat back down, the cooking pork forgotten. "Can you control anyone?" Aiden sat as well. "Yes." Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How does it work?" Aiden sighed. "It's hard to explain, but I'll try."

Aiden got up and grabbed a walker and dragged it back with him. "Take this for an example, this was once a man like you. The virus that killed off most of your kind has changed the body. After the heart stops, the virus tricks the brain into thinking its still alive and it comes back and causes the body to act on instinct and impulse. Feeding on anything it can find that is alive. Because the brain remembers that we eat the living in some basic form. You are still alive and whole. The way the virus has changed you won't take over until you are infected and release the virus from wherever it is that the virus hides. What I do, is I use the energy that flows through the body to control the vessel." Aiden looked at Daryl and tilted his head to the side, and Daryl felt something take control of his arm and watched as his arm turned and waved at him. "If you think about it, they are the purest creatures around now." When Daryl got control of his arm back, he jumped up and shook his arm. "Don't do that! You can't just take control over people!" Aiden stood as well. "Really? Cause from where I stand, I just did. With little trouble." Daryl's hand twitched. "Just go Daryl! You want to fear me? Fine! I release you! _Tolle eum!_ They will escort you back to your camp." Aiden said, as some walkers came towards him but stopped ten feet away. "They are waiting on you to show them the way." Aiden said as he disappeared out of the clearing. Daryl left pissed and hungry. Daryl packed some of the pork that was only lightly chared. Daryl walked with the walkers occasionally moaning or shuffling around. Aiden watched as Daryl left. The walkers around him, almost whimpered at the change in mood. "It is fine. We should get moving." Aiden said, and the walkers all came and circled around him before heading the opposite way from Daryl.

Aiden came to a town, the sign was so rusted that he couldn't make out what the town's name once was. The town was quiet. "Go and see if there is anyone here. Do NOT harm them. If you see one, contact me. _Vade, et tu fac ut dixi!_ " Aiden watched as the walkers went off in different directions. Aiden found a store that looked like a tornado had went through it. Entering though the window, the store looked decently ransacked. A few cans of dog food, and sealed pigs feet was on one self, the other was some shreds of clothes, and jewelery were left. Aiden found a few books that were mostly undamaged, and some completely ruined. Aiden wished he could find a candle or two. Or find some wax to make some himself. Aiden found a few minor things. A container of salt, some chalk, a few sticks of incense, and a faded map of the surrounding area. Going around to a few buildings and seeing nothing worth taking. "I guess we can stop for the night. We probably won't find anything else before night fall anyway." Before he turned around, a gun was being pointed at his head. "Hands up!" A man said from behind him. Aiden's eye twitched, but did as told. Aiden let his senses tell him about the man behind him. _Unafraid, unsure, hungry, supplies, supply run...never said anything about anyone being here. Last time I trust Daryl to keep watch._ "You know Daryl?" Aiden asked, unable to help himself from asking. The man held his breath. _How the fuck did he know I was thinking about Daryl? What the fuck? This must be a trap._ "No trap Glenn." Aiden said, and turned around while lowering his hands. Glenn lowered the gun, without it being his choice.

"You simply caught me headed East. I must ask though, why are you here? Shouldn't you be more concerned about Rick's descent into madness?" Glenn flinched at that. "You know nothing about what is going on!" Glenn hissed. Aiden starred in his eyes. "I know every thought in your tiny little mind. Daryl was much better at blocking his thoughts, but you are an open book." Glenn looked at his hand again and watched him turn the gun on himself, even as he tried to turn the gun back around. "Do you not have enough balls to force Rick back into sanity? Or are you waiting for him to turn on you all? Imagine Glenn, what Rick could do." Glenn was assaulted of images of himself surrounded by the bodies of his friends, his wife, and his sister-in-law. Carl and Lori dead in each others arms, and the swollen stomach cut open, and in the center was Rick, standing with his axe, covered from head to toe in blood, holding the bloody bundle in his arm. "Will it take that coming to pass before you take the steps to protect your family?" Glenn shook his head violently. "Stop it! Rick will come back! He just needs time!" Aiden was impressed at the man's loyality to his friend. "You truly believe that?" Glenn nodded and Aiden looked back. "Fine then, take me to you safe haven. I wish to see for myself." Glenn laughed, "Why should I?!" Aiden smiled at Glenn. "Who said anything about it being a choice?" Glenn blacked out, when he woke up they were at the prison. No one was with them, but they were inside. "How did we get here?" Aiden laughed, "Finally came back did you? For a minute there I thought I fried your brain." Glenn didn't say anything, he went to scream for help but his mouth wouldn't open. "Glenn you really think that's going to work? Don't worry though, you won't remember this." Glenn was blank for a few moments before he continued, and entered into the dining room where everyone was in and sitting.

Glenn entered and got everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, this is Aiden." Glenn accounced to everyone. Everyone was sitting there starring at Aiden, and he smiled at everyone. Some where tense, and inching towards their weapons, some smiled back and others looked neutral. Daryl saw who it was and immediately stood up, after the shock wore off. "The fuck you doing here?!" Aiden froze...he had forgot that Daryl would be here. "I am here because I was invited." Daryl slammed his hands down on the table. "Horseshit! You done your witchy shit on him! Wouldn't doubt that you spelled him into thinking that!" Aiden narrowed his eyes, "Well I wasn't excepting the welcome wagon, but this is..." Aiden could finish because because Daryl grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at Aiden. Maggie jumped up, "Daryl! What on earth are you doing?!" Daryl didn't respond but slowly moved from behind the table. "He's a witch Maggie!" Daryl hissed, and almost flinched when he saw Aiden look so hurt by that but managed to keep it off his face. "What do you mean he's a witch?" Maggie asked, slowly but surely putting herself in between Daryl and Aiden. "He's got powers! He made my arm move on its own and wave at me!" Daryl glanced at everyone, "Look, I know how it sounds but its true!" Daryl yelled. Some looked at Aiden, as if he was excepted to turn green and fly around on a broom, others where looking at Daryl as if he was crazy. "Daryl...maybe you should lay down...maybe think it over." Daryl went to say something but Maggie continued. "I'm not saying your lying! I'm just saying that maybe the heat got to you and made you see things." Aiden laughed at that. "No, he is right Maggie." Aiden said, then turned to Daryl. "I'm a witch. I have the power to control you, but I didn't. Did I Daryl?"

Aiden saw Daryl blush, lightly. "Did I hurt you Daryl? Other that show you what I was, protect you and give you an escort home, what did I do to make you hate me so?!" Aiden finally exclaimed. "You hurt me! I did nothing to you, yet you turned me away when you found out I was different from you!" Daryl had the decency to look ashamed. "I could have walked straight in here and possessed all of you but no, I came in introduced myself, and this is what you do?! Why do you hate me so?!" Daryl lowered his crossbow and finally looked him in the eye. Daryl could tell how badly his rejection had hurt him, and to make matters worse he knew that he had told him that he'd keep him safe. Daryl couldn't answer, but he did come closer, and ignored the pain that struck his heart when Aiden backed away from him as he drew near. "I'm sorry." Daryl whispered when he got close enough to Aiden then left the room. Some looked at Aiden like he'd killed them in a second with Daryl gone and some looked like they wanted to comfort him. Beth looked around and sat up when no one said, moved, or did anything. Maggie watched her sister and almost grabbed her to stop her, until Beth looked at her. A silent understanding passed between them and she stepped aside. Beth came over and offered her hand. "Hello Aiden, I'm Beth. It's very nice to meet you." Beth said with a smile. Aiden was stunned for a moment, but he took her hand with his. "Pleasure." Beth nodded, "I think I could use some air, would you care to accompany me?" Aiden offered his arm. "My lady." Beth hooked her arm into his and steered him outside. Once the reached the outside, Beth started to show him around.

"Those two towers and that over way over there are the ones we use for watch. We can't get into the others, over here is the main enterance, and this lot here we have plans to make into a garden and animal pin. We are going to clean this spot here and hopefully turn it into a play area for the kids and training area a little farther for the adults. Up there on those platforms we are hoping to turn into a gun range of sorts." Beth did most of the talking and Aiden was fine with that. Beth often smiled and acted as though they were friends for years. After a little while, they sat outside near the dinning area, (Beth) knowing that others would come to check up on them (her). Shortly enough, both Maggie and Glenn came out and sat down with us. "How do we know that you won't do anything to hurt us?" Glenn asked as soon as they sat down. Aiden sighed and stood. "Well, its been a pleasure." Aiden said and walked towards the main exit. Afer walking a short distance, Beth had ran after him. "Wait up!" Aiden stopped and turned slightly. Beth caught up to him, "Wait, Glenn didn't mean it like that. We just..." Beth didn't know how to continue. "Never met a witch before?" Beth nodded. "It's alright, but I doubt anyone actually wants me here anyways. So it's probably best to leave now." _Especially Daryl._ Aiden thought bitterly. Thinking about the devil, and he appears. Daryl came out as well, and started to walk over towards them. Beth looked at Daryl and back at him. "So what's the story with you and Daryl?" Aiden looked up towards Daryl, noticing the more he wanted to leave, the more Daryl sped up. "We met briefly." _That's the understatement of the century._ "What happened? Cause that little show in the dinning hall there's are a little more than that."

Aiden didn't have a chance to answer, because Daryl had finally caught up to them. "Are you leaving?" Daryl asked. "I had planned on it." Daryl took a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Here's a map so you can find us again. If you come back inside, I'll give you some supplies to take with you." Beth was suprised to say the least. Daryl would never give out any supplies to anyone. There was a lot more going on here than she knew. "Thank you Daryl, but I will be fine on my own." Daryl flinched and Beth saw it. _What happened between them?_ Beth wondered. Beth started backing away, sensing they'd probably get more out of each other if they were alone. Beth also caught Maggie and Glenn on their way down to see if Daryl was going hunting. Daryl stood there quietly for a few minutes. "I am really sorry. You were right...about everything." Aiden looked into Daryl's eyes. _God I fucked up with him! I want to hold him, but he'd probably stick his hand through my chest if I tried...Can he actually do that? Doesn't matter, I deserve it. God please say something!_ "Daryl." Daryl looked at him, then back at the ground. Aiden put his head on Daryl's chest, and Daryl slowly wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry." Daryl said again. "You really hurt me Daryl." Daryl held onto him tighter. Aiden let out a few tears as Daryl rubbed his back. After a few minutes Daryl asked, "You hungry?" Aiden nodded but didn't move off Daryl's chest. "Come on, then." Daryl pulled away first, and Aiden followed him. Beth had moved Glenn and Maggie inside sometime during their embrace. "Daryl, if you want, I can make you all forget that I'm a witch." Daryl flinched again, and Aiden stopped walking. "I'm sorry." Aiden said. Daryl turned around and made Aiden look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I can never take back the hurt I've caused you, but I can promise I will never do it again." Daryl kissed him with bruising force. Aiden was lost, the overwhelming passion that Daryl was feeling and the man could kiss. Aiden's knees gave out and Daryl had to hold him up. Once Daryl pulled away, Aiden just stood there staring forward, blindly. "Sorry, I just...need...taste you." Daryl said, starring at his lips. "It's okay." Daryl started moving them into the prison again. Once inside, Aiden noticed that everyone was still there. Looking at him, and directly at them. _Witch...The fuck is he doing here?...What is Daryl doing with him?...Are we safe?...What is happening?...Daryl looks happier than before. Maybe they just need to get back together. Although looks like they are back together..._ So many thoughts assaulted Aiden as he entered the dinning area. "You okay?" Daryl asked when Aiden tensed. "A lot of people are afraid of me after our little spat." Aiden answered. Daryl looked up, and saw everyone starring at Aiden. "What the fuck y'all looking at?" Some looked away, others went from starring at Aiden to Daryl. Daryl sat with him at the table and conversation slowly began again. "Daryl, Rick is nearby." Aiden said. "How can you tell?" Daryl asked. _Can he sense anyone? How does it work? I want to ask but I don't want to upset him again._ "I can sense everyone here at the prison. No, I can't sense everyone everywhere, and it works like a light that gets brighter the closer it gets." Daryl nodded. _Can you read minds?_ "Yes." _So...everything in my head or just what I'm thinking at the moment?_ "Everything, most of the time. You are a pretty good at blocking most of your thoughts though. Glenn was an open book." Daryl was suddenly so excited.

"What else can you do? What is it like to have powers? Do you have a spell book? Have you seen any mythical creatures?" Daryl fired off one question after another. Aiden smiled, "I don't really know the full extent of my powers. Its just it's like having a map with all the shortcuts to the finish line, and yes I do have a spell book. No I can't show you...yet. Yes, I've seen a few mythical creatures. None since the world went to hell." Daryl bounced in his seat. "Daryl, tonight is the full moon, and...I'd like you to join me for something." Daryl smiled. "What will we be doing?" Aiden smiled back, "It's nothing dangerous, and it doesn't involve any spells." Daryl nodded, apparently satisfied. Carol, Beth and Maggie all came out with trays with bowls of stew and bread. Carol gave Daryl a bowl, looked at Aiden... _Why is he still here?_ and left. Daryl glared at her as she left, but pushed the bowl towards him. "We can share." Aiden looked at her, and she stiffened and came back. "I apologize for being rude...I don't believe that you should be given food since you're not part of the group." Aiden looked away and she left. "Aiden you can't take control of people like that." Aiden glared at him. "She was being rude." Aiden said. Daryl tried not to smile, but failed. _Damn he's got a temper._ Aiden smiled and stole a bite from Daryl. Rick came into the dining room, and Aiden stiffened. Rick came up right behind him. "Sit." Aiden said, as Rick was fighting against his magic. "Rick, if you touch me I will kill you." Daryl grabbed Aiden's hand. "No, Daryl. He means to kill me. I will not release him. He's not here anymore. If you want I can bring him back." Aiden said, not looking at Daryl. Daryl looked at Rick; the hollow, killer look in his eyes.

"Can you really bring him back?" Aiden looked up at Daryl, hopeful. "Yes." Daryl looked at Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Carl. Daryl waved them towards him and after a few minutes they came over. "What do you need?" The all asked together. "Just you Carl." Carl looked suprised and slightly afraid but nodded anyway. "Don't worry Carl. This won't hurt you." Aiden offered his hand and Carl took it. Carl gasped as he felt himself enter his father's mind. "Talk to him Carl. He's somewhere in the darkness." Carl looked around and he saw nothing. Like being a basement with no lights on. "Dad?" Carl yelled out. "Carl?" The echoed whisper answered. "Dad where are you?" Carl yelled out, slightly desperate for hope. "Carl...you shouldn't be here." Carl walked forward a few steps. "Dad, please come back now. Mom needs you!" An enraged yell came back, "Lori, that whore! Fucks my best friend! Gets pregant! Doesn't even know who the father is! Tried to say its mine!" Carl was taken back. He's father was always so quiet. "This is inside his mind Carl. All this thoughts are spoken here." Aiden whispered to Carl. "Dad, please! We need you back! Dad please!" Silence was louder than Rick's yelling. "Carl...my sweet little boy." Carl started crying. "Dad." Carl whimpered, and Rick came into view. Aiden nodded to Rick and pulled them out of Rick's mind. Rick was still standing there, until Rick seemed to snap awake. Rick fell to his knees and Carl rushed to his side. "Don't worry Carl. He'll be alright, he just needs to rest." Lori came out, holding her back with one hand, and the other holding her stomach. Aiden instantly, recongized she was pregent. "Daryl does she have a midwife?" Daryl smiled at him, "Maggie is going to be her midwife."

Aiden nodded, at least someone was here that could help her give birth. Lori glared at him though. Aiden didn't read her mind though. Something told him not to, something just felt off about her. Daryl helped Carl carry Rick to his room and Lori was watching them like a hawk. Aiden felt something interesting, it felt like a collective relief. Daryl, Carl, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Hersel and a few others were relieved that Rick was back. Aiden wasn't really hungry, so he left Daryl's food there. Aiden didn't leave though, he knew that if he did someone would take Daryl's food, and not care that Daryl wouldn't be eating that day. After a few minutes Daryl came back and sat back down. "You want to go hunting with me?" Aiden nodded, he wanted to back into the woods, not to mention that alone time with Daryl was not going to be passed up. Daryl nodded, and started packing somethings that he'd need. Aiden got up and walked up to Beth. "Don't worry Beth. I'll keep him safe." Beth looked up and smiled. "I know you will." She whispered. Beth slid him something wrapped in a cloth. "Please make sure he eats. Don't think that I didn't see that he only ate a single bite of his dinner." Aiden looked back at Daryl, who was still packing, the bowl still sitting there. "I'll be back." Aiden said, staying to move back towards Daryl. Beth smiled, _I think I found a way to make Daryl eat and not complain._ Aiden stopped in front of Daryl, looking at the bowl that still full. "Daryl, you need to eat." Daryl looked at the bowl and up at Aiden. "You can have it." Aiden snapped his fingers to get Daryl's attention. "Eat Daryl." Aiden said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not hungry." Aiden could feel Daryl's hunger gnawing at him. "Yes you are Daryl, I can feel it." Daryl stopped what he was doing. "I want you to have it."

Aiden cracked his neck. "Daryl, do not make me force feed you." Daryl looked at him. _I know he can make me eat, but I want him to eat it. He's so skinny...and I'm...fat._ Aiden broke, "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?!" Daryl flinched away, and everyone jumped up and starred at them. Aiden didn't care. "Daryl who told you were fat?!" Aiden whispered harshly. Daryl just looked down and Aiden took a breathe. "Daryl, you're not fat. You are muscular, and muscle needs the protein to keep yourself healthy." Daryl looked away, with a light blush on is face. "Please Daryl." Daryl sighed but sat down and ate quickly. After he was finished, Daryl stood back up and finished packing. "Beth gave this to me for you." Daryl accepted the gift and opened it. "Honeyed bread. Damn that girl." Daryl said, but his voice betrayed his fondness for her. "Have you ate today?" Aiden grinned, "I stole the food from you mouth...almost literally." Aiden giggled, and Daryl smiled, but shook his head. "Other than that?" Aiden got quiet, "Thought so, so here. At least two big bites, and we can go." Daryl broke a piece off and held it up for Aiden. Aiden took the piece from Daryl and ate it. The honey was sweet on his tonuge, but the bread was stale. Daryl packed away the rest of the bread into his pack and the left. As the passed the fence, they stepped back into the woods, and Aiden couldn't help himself. Humming an old tune, Aiden twirled into the woods. Eyes closed, Aiden felt the wind on his skin. The melody of the song of the birds, vocializing with the song along with birds, one flew down and handed on Aiden's finger. A red cardinal, a female, who was close to laying her eggs. "I wish you well." Aiden said to her, and felt her contentment. Smiling to himself, he lifted her up higher and she flew away to her nest.

Daryl caught him in his last twirl. "Remind me to never keep you inside that long again." Daryl said with a smile. Aiden smiled back at him and took his hand, "I almost forgotten the freedom of the woods." Daryl chuckled, "You weren't even inside for two hours." Aiden shrugged and turned around. A few walkers were coming towards them. "About time." Aiden said, and waved Daryl off. "Did you find anything?" One walker came forward and put a candle in his hand. "Where did you find this?" The walker turned and walked back the way it came. "Daryl come on!" Aiden said as he followed the walker. "Aiden, I'm supposed to be hunting!" Aiden rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hold!" The walker stopped in his tracks and Aiden sat down. Aiden closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Daryl could almost feel when Aiden had disappeared from his body. "Aiden? You okay?" Daryl asked quietly, unable to explain why he knew not to disturb Aiden much. Soon enough though, a big buck and a large pig strolled up towards Daryl and laid in front of him. Daryl looked at Aiden, who hadn't moved an inch, and back to the animals. Two arrows later and Daryl was dragging them back into the prison. Where Glenn and Tyronne were charged with gutting them. Daryl came back out and found Aiden gone, but with a trail for him to follow. Daryl followed quickly and soon found a small little town. A few walkers shuffling about and one came towards him, and Daryl on instinct drew his bow and as he pulled the tigger, "Daryl, NO!" The arrow flew, but missed the head and clipped the shoulder. "AHHHHH!" Aiden went down and the walkers all came to him and circled around to protect him. Daryl shoved through them and picked him up. As quickly as Daryl could, holding Aiden, run back to the prison.

Daryl was inside the prison in record time, and up the stairs into the infirmary before anyone could ask a single question. Hersel was quick when he saw Daryl approaching, with someone in his arms. "Daryl? What happened?" Daryl just shook his head. "I don't fucking know! This shouldn't have happened! It doesn't make sense!" Daryl yelled, and Hersel just got to work. "There's no bullet inside, that's good. Doesn't look like he hit any muscle nerves or tore anything, very good. Blood loss... Daryl, how much paler is he from before?" Daryl looked at Aiden, "A bit." Hersel looked at Daryl. "I'm not sure...on a scale from 1 to 10?...I'd say a four." Hersel nodded and stated mending Aiden's arm with some thread. "Daryl, I'm not gonna ask who he is, I'm not gonna ask why you brought him to me, I'm not even gonna ask why anyone let you bring him up here." Daryl nodded his thanks. "All I'm going to ask is, where did you find him?" Daryl looked at him, and with a sad smile. "He found me." Daryl said, sitting down beside the bed, watching Aiden shaking on the bed. Hersel went to question Daryl further, but Beth ran in and dragged him out. "Aiden?" Daryl said, taking his hand. Aiden rolled over towards Daryl, being very careful not to aggravte his wound. "Daryl, when I take contol of walker, I invest a part of my life in them. When you went to kill the walker, had you succeded I would have been wounded much the same way." To show Daryl, he lift his arm and shown Daryl. "That's excatly how the walker was wounded. When I am wounded, or in danger, the walkers I control will surround me and protect me from anyone that comes near. They must have not been very close or otherwise they would have attacked you."

Daryl just shook his head, "No, they were surrounding you. I just shoved them out of the way. They didn't pay me any mind." Aiden just starred for a moment. "That...shouldn't have happened. To be true..." Aiden shook his head. Daryl pressed him further, "To be true?" Aiden looked at him with dead serious eyes, "To be true Daryl they had to have recognized you are my equal. To be true, they must have sensed my magic in you. To be true Daryl, would mean that you have already..." Aiden cut himself off. The thought alone. "Daryl, we must get to the woods now." Daryl seemed to understand the urgency because he helped Aiden up without touching his wounded arm. They sped walked back down into the main part of the prison. A lot of people were about to stop them but they didn't seem to see them. Daryl knew that Aiden was using his magic to shield them. As they left the prison, Aiden hadn't said a word. Seemingly lost in his mind, Daryl choose not to call attention until they were surround in the thick of the woods and Aiden finally seem to relax. Shortly after, Aiden began what Daryl was beginning to call, 'Wild Wood Dance.' Aiden began to dance as soon as the birds started to sing. Daryl leaned against a tree and began to hear a beautiful song inside the song of the birds. Aiden kept instep with the rythum, all the animals around seemed drawn to him like a beacon. Birds flew to him and landed on his hands, and raccoons climbed up his back and sat on both shoulders, a snake crept up his leg as circled around his waist. Aiden looked like an etheral being as the trees seem to part and let a ray of light engulf him. "Mother earth, I hear your cries. As your both your avenger and your sentinel, I shall defend your creatures and the people. I am your sword and your shield, till my dying breathe. My life is yours, as are the powers you have blessed me with. Whisper to me your will and I shall see it done."

Aiden said, as the wind suddenly whipped through. Aiden nodded and the animals left, except the snake that slithered up and wrapped itself around his neck. "It shall be done." The snake hissed at Daryl, but didn't move from its chosen spot from Aiden's neck. "Come Daryl. A witness to our next move is coming." Daryl didn't question it, that familiar feeling was there again that he should just accept Aiden's word. Daryl followed Aiden to a small clearing, where Aiden stopped. "We are to wait here for the witness." Aiden sat down on a fallen tree, and starred off to the distance. Daryl sat down beside Aiden and actually looked at the snake wrapped around Aiden's neck. "Shit!" Daryl yelled as he jumped up. Aiden jumped up as well, looking around for danger. "What?! What happened?" Daryl just looked at him like he was crazy. "That's a fucking rattlesnake around your neck!" Aiden just starred at him. "Yeah...and?" Daryl just shook his head. "And if it bites you...you're dead!" Aiden just smiled at him. "Daryl, he's not going to hurt me." Aiden said, gently, sitting Daryl back down. Aiden unwrapped the snake from around his neck. "Hello, new friend. I need a favor from you really quick. If you help me, I'll get you a very nice dinner." That seemed to get the snakes attention. "My friend here is a little nervous about you being wrapped around my neck, if you could put those fears at ease?" The snake seemed to understand as it turned to face Daryl. The snakes eyes seemed full of mischeif, but slithered off Aiden's hand and onto Daryl. Daryl went so stiff that it looked like he'd break. "Daryl, relax. Trust me." Daryl looked at Aiden and saw the faith in his eyes that put him at ease. The snake had crawled up onto Daryl's neck and the snake rubbed he's head against Daryl's cheek.

Daryl finally felt comfortable enough to relax completely. Aiden smiled at him and took the snake back. "I guess I owe you a dinner don't I?" The snake hissed at him, seemingly to agree. Aiden got up and was walking around and found a birds nest that had a baby bird in it. Aiden could sense that the mother had died, and the baby was straving to death. "There is a baby bird up there. A deal is a deal." Aiden let the snake slither onto a tree limb and the snake go and catch his dinner. Aiden turned to face Daryl and Daryl just smiled. "It's so weird, after I looked into its eyes, I could...almost... _feel_ it." Aiden was shocked. "Daryl, have you suddenly known something, that a moment before you were clueless on?" Daryl looked at him. "Yeah, before I...shot you, when you were sitting and not saying anything. I knew not to bother you. I went to see what you were doing and I could feel it." Aiden was taken back. The snake had come back, with the baby bird inside his stomach. "Come on, my new friend." Aiden said, as he picked him back up. "The witness should be here soon." The snake was content with wrapping around Aiden's neck again. A loud whinney, broke the silence in the clearing. "The witness is here." Aiden said to Daryl, as a horse came into the cleaning. A wild mustage, came into the view. Pure white and hair flowing effortlessly in the breeze. "I greet you, pure child of the earth." The horse, lowered her head in return. "Why is the horse our witness?" Daryl asked, feeling stupid. "She is our witness, because she is pure, untamed, and strong. She is our witness because she has chosen to be." Aiden held up his hand towards the mare. "If she accepts to be our witness, she'll allow us to pet her."

Aiden held still as the mare came closer, all the while Aiden was looking into her eyes. She touched her face to Aiden's hand, and Aiden gently, stroked her silky smooth mane. "You are beautiful." Aiden could sense another life inside her. "You're going to be a mother soon." The mare bounced her head twice and allowed Aiden to continue. "If you would like, we have a place where you can give birth to your young, without worry of harm coming to your young one." The horse bounced her head once. "I shall wait for your answer then." Aiden turned to Daryl. "Just hold out your hand like I did, and look into her eyes." Daryl did as he was told, and after what felt like was ages the horse came close and pressed her face against Daryl's hand. Daryl stroked her mane as Aiden had done. "Speak to her Daryl." Aiden said quietly. "I don't fully understand what is happening, but I know that Aiden is the one for me. I know I messed up, but I'll do everything to make up for my failing him. This I swear." The mare seemed to be satisfied. The mare looked at Aiden and after a few moments Aiden looked down. "I...understand." The mare trotted a few feet away and turned back to face them. "I am sorry Daryl." Aiden said, looking about to cry. A dark mist came off of Aiden and there stood Aiden, but...dark. His eyes were black, and the smile that Daryl looked to see, seemed filled with evil. Aiden began to sing, Kelly Clarkson's song Dark Side. As he began, the dark Aiden started to dance. As Daryl watch, he began to see the difference between them. Where life came when Aiden danced, everything dead as the dark one continued. Daryl felt drawn to the dark Aiden, something told him he had to deal with the darkness inside Aiden, so they could be together. "Do you love me, can you love mine?"

Aiden sang as Daryl stepped up and took the dark Aiden's hand. The dark Aiden narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes I can." Daryl seemed to effortless keep in time with Aiden. Daryl spun Aiden, and Aiden came back with a flourish. As Aiden sang Daryl began to realize that this was his test. To prove his worth to Aiden. "Don't run away, just promise you will stay." Daryl twirled Aiden again, and when he came back Daryl whispered in his ear, "Never again." "Nobody is a picture perfect!" Daryl pulled him close again, "You're my kind of perfect." As the song ended, the dark Aiden pulled away, but music flowed through the air, as the light Aiden began to dance around. The dark Aiden remained at the same distance of the real Aiden as Daryl, which was quickly noticed. "You must win my complete attention Daryl. The past always comes back to haunt you." Aiden said quietly as he spun passed Daryl. As the next song began, Daryl seemed to know that it was 'Aly and Aj's Potential Break-Up Song' and that the dark seemed to being showing Aiden something that made him want to cry. Aiden broke away and started dancing, seeming to change in attitude. Then it hit Daryl, Aiden was being shown the past to make him chosen between his darkness that'd keep him alone, or embrace Daryl for something new. This song belonged to the dark Aiden, but Daryl quickly thought about a song that would show Aiden his loyal nature, but also Daryl's want to love him. Suddenly 'Umbrella remix filled the air with Rihanna and Chris Brown." Daryl took Aiden's hand and as effortlessly as before danced with Aiden. Aiden relived when Daryl had apologized and held him and they shared there first passionate kiss. Aiden smiled, and rubbed his lips. Aiden pulled away smiling, and the dark Aiden glared at him.

Dark Aiden reached Aiden first but before Aiden could be shown anything, Daryl cut in. 'Nah, Honey I'm Good, by Andy Grammer' filled the air. Daryl was impressed at how limber Aiden was. Aiden seemed to catch this though because he lifted his leg up in the air and his knee resting on his cheek. Daryl couldn't help the images that flooded his mind and Aiden's face blushed. As the song ended the dark Aiden was enraged. He caught Aiden's hand and it make Daryl's heart froze as the smiled slowly became heartbroken. Daryl knew the last song he'd choose, and soon "I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis' filled the air. Daryl caught Aiden's hand and slowly as the beat picked up, did Aiden begin to smile at him. "I love you, always forever. Near and far, closer together. Everywhere I'll be with you, everything I will do for you." Daryl didn't even have to say anything. Daryl's eyes seem to show Aiden everything he needed to. Aiden just smiled his dazzling smile at Daryl. As the song ended the dark Aiden just vanished and Aiden just smiled at him. "I choose you." Aiden said quietly. The mare came up to them and nodded then trotted around them. "I thank you for bearing witness to union." The mare nodded again, and whinnied at Aiden. "I will do as you ask. You and all your hiers will never have to fear harm in my lands." The mare nodded and quickly left. ""What was that about union?" Aiden tensed and remained quiet. "That's what this is about isn't it?" Aiden nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked. "I didn't want you to be afraid. You won't understand what is to come." Daryl just waited for him to explain it to him. "What is happening, even without my involvement, is my powers are attaching to you. You are slowly absorbing my power. So what I have to do now, is to prepare you for the transition." Daryl just nodded.

"The next step is to have someone witness our love, agree to give me away, and for me to declare you my equal." " Daryl froze at that. "Witness our love?" Daryl asked, and Aiden blushed. "Someone must witness you make love to me and it must be one of your own." Daryl tensed even more and blushed when he thought about the talked he'd have to have with...someone. "And the others?" Daryl asked. "Someone was give me to you, meaning I will adopt one of yours as my own. They will become my progeny, my heir, should anything happen to me. The last is declare you my equal, as I am one of the last remaining full blooded witches, I am the prince. To rise to king, I must have an alpha that will provide me with a suitable heir. Meaning I will have to spell myself to get pregent with your child." Aiden just laid everything out, so Daryl would know everything. Daryl swallowed all of it without comment. "Well what should we do first?" Aiden was slightly taken back. "Ummm...someone to witness..." Daryl nodded as he's face reddened again. "I will have to talk to...someone." Aiden nodded, "I trust you'll be fine. I shall go ask Beth if she'd like to become my progeny." Aiden stated, and looked to his neck, where the rattlesnake had been. "Do you wish to come with us, new friend?" The snake hissed a few times, and Aiden nodded. "Of course, I shall explain it to the others before I allow you to wonder around without some kind of protection." The snake was satisfied and they walked back to the prison. Once they had gotten inside, the both split up. Beth was easy to find, and when he got close, she turned to face him. "Beth, I must ask you something, but I ask you hear me out completely." Beth nodded, sensing the seriousness.

"Everyone knows that I'm a witch, but what they don't know that is that I'm a prince. I am...being courted and to rise from prince to king, I must have one of...my suitor's pack agree to become my heir should anything happen to me, but you will be able to release yourself from it once I bear...my suitor's child." Beth knew he was talking about Daryl, but said nothing. "I would like you to take a few days to think it over...because once it is done there is no going back. You will be forever changed. Should you have any questions or concerns I implore you to ask me. Thank you Beth, and goodnight." Aiden went to walk away, but Beth grabbed his arm. "Wait! I have time now if you wish." She said, shaken but determined. Aiden respected this woman. "Very well, I will warn you though, these questions will get _VERY_...personal." Aiden said, turning red just thinking about everything he'd have to mention to her. Beth blushed as well, sensing what Aiden was saying. "Very well. What do you mean, I will be changed?" Beth asked sitting down, very netural. "I will have to bond your body with my being. You will...change. I don't know how excatly, because everyone is different. I'm actually far more worried about naming...my suitor, my equal than anything." Aiden said, casually. Beth nodded, seemingly like she was filing it away, "Can you please just say Daryl?! I know somethings up!" Beth said, smiling. Accepting, curious, happy, concerned. "Very well...Daryl is my suitor." Beth nodded and bounced in her spot...at the same time as finally noticing the rattlesnake on his neck. "OH MY GOD!" Beth screamed, and Aiden jumped back, ready to defend himself and Beth.

Everyone came out locked and loaded, Daryl was by his side, eyes checking every spot of the prison around, crossbow ready. "I'm sorry!" Beth squeaked, her face blood red. "I...I just noticed...a snake..." She said, shyly. Aiden also turned blood red too, he forgot to mention the snake to Beth. Daryl fell over laughing, while everyone thought Daryl was going crazy. Glenn looked at her about to yell. "Glenn this is my fault. She is not to blame for my mistake. I apologize for scarring everyone. This is completely my fault, and I take full reponsiblitily." He quickly collected Beth and as they walked away, "Daryl, are you going insane?" Glenn asked, poking him with the end of an arrow. Outside the prison Aiden turned to face her. "If anyone yells at you, please inform me immediately. About the snake, he is a new friend of mine. He likes me and wanted to come along, and he has consented to allow me to use some of his vemon in some of my rituals." Beth just blinked for a moment, processing, then nodded and continued on. "Alright, why do you want me to heir?" Beth asked. Aiden nodded in approval, "Well, at this stage I will be very vulnerable, it will up to you to protect me while Daryl and I mate." Aiden said, blushing. Beth blushed too, "Oh my." She said, unsure what to think about that. "Yes, and if you and the other are succesful in protecting us, then I claim Daryl as my equal. After that I mark you as my daughter, my heir and progeny. You will become like me...you will gain a few of my powers, any courting you should do for the next century will be overseen my me. This is for you to get accustomed to your role and your power. I can tell you that you and I will be a literal being for a few moments. Your soul and mine merge together and you'll change. You will become a courtable full blooded witch, and as beautiful as you are...you could marry very well should we succeed in reclaiming the earth from the majority of the dead and to repouplate...you could have a successful marriage."

Beth was a little pissed at that, but said nothing for now. "What do my duties become once I am your heir?" Aiden sighed, "Other than protecting me while I mate, the only thing is you will be...bound to me. Anything I ask you will do, even if you don't agree. I can not control it. Once you become mine, you will forever be mine, even should you break our bond, I will forever hold a piece of you with me." Aiden said, matter-of-fact-ly. Beth nodded again. "Now, what about you mating with Daryl?" Aiden blushed again. "I have to have a witness of my pack, and Daryl must have one as well. I am going to change you into my beinh. A being that is, but not of my very blood. My vessel." Beth nodded again. "What will be different?" Aiden sensed her real question. _What will I become?_ "Magic will entwine with every part of your being. You will change." Beth's eyes widened. "Is it permanent?" Aiden nodded, and Beth nodded to, Beth knew not to press. _You must witness...as must Daryl._ Beth took his hand. Aiden tighened his grip. "I will care for you Beth. As my heir, you could help protect your people. I won't ask you to make me your god, I won't ask you to change, but you must agree first." Beth sighed in relief. "Well, in that case, yes I will your heir." Aiden shook his head. "No, I want you to think about it first. You will forever be changed...bound to me. Body and soul." Beth smiled at him, "If you will take care of Daryl, and I can stay me and protect my family...and maybe even the planet, then let's do it." Aiden shook his head again.

"You don't understand, once you change, there is no going back." Beth nodded and left as did Aiden. Aiden went to find Daryl. Daryl was sitting in his bunk, and Aiden walked in and paused at the door. "I am unsure if I may enter." Aiden broke the silence. "Yeah, c'mon in and get comfortable." Aiden sat next to him, and leaned on his shoulder. "I have spoken to Beth...she has agreed, but I convienced her to think it over for a few days and maybe speak to her family."

Daryl nodded and looked around for a moment, "I was thinking about asking Hersel. He's a good man, and I think I would like him to be my counsel." I nodded. "Daryl there is one last thing I must tell you." Daryl looked at him, then laid them both down, with Aiden on Daryl's chest, lightly stroking his back. "What is it?" Daryl asked, "If we are to mate, you will have to bond with my magic." Daryl stopped stroking. Daryl was in slight awe. "Yes I do." "I will talk to Hersel now. I can't wait to have you in my arms and mine alone." Daryl said quietly, blushing at his confession. Aiden smiled and Daryl left, Aiden thought about how he could help the people here and finally realized how quiet it was. Aiden went to the control room and found they had no power at all. Aiden sat and unrolled the snake from his neck. "I need you to be my guide." The snake nodded at him and touched their foreheads together. Slowly Aiden lifted off the floor, as he's eyes faded to white. Carol, Lori and Carl found him when they went to close the door. "Aiden?" Carl called out to him, he didn't move, nor answer. Carl walked in and walked around to see Aiden's white, open eyes and the snake and his heads connected. Suddenly the overhead speakers came on with a whine.

"Hello Carl." Carl jumped up at Aiden's voice. "Aiden? What's happening?" Aiden's laugh carried over to another part of the prison. "I am trying to regain access to the electrical grid...it's being stubborn." Carl chuckled a bit, then stiffened when he saw Lori glare at him. "Lori, Carol, forgive my rudeness but I wish to speak to Carl alone." Carol was about to say something but Lori started first, "Excuse me?! I will not permit my son to speak to a witch alone!" Silence that was met afterwards was louder than any cry that Carl had heard before. "I wasn't asking." Came the reply, and Carol and Lori both walked away. "Forgive me Carl. Your mother is very...trying." Carl smirked again. "What are you doing?" Carl asked again. "I am trying to gain control over the prison's electrical grid, so I can give you all back some electricity. A sense of normalicy but some are opposing me and making every step a struggle." Suddenly the over head lights came on. "Every moment I spend trying to gain access is helping me gain control over indepentant grids as well." Carl sat down in a near by chair. "So...you and Daryl, huh?" Silence was again heavy and awkward. "Not judging or anything!" Carl said, quickly. "I would hope not...considering the thoughts you once held for Daryl as well." Carl blushed. "It is alright child. I knew the moment I met you...no one seems to block me but him." Carl didn't deny it, nor did he confirm it. "So what will happen to him?" Carl asked instead. "Your fantasy will come true. Daryl will become a king, he will hold the respect of the ages and I will give him what he has always desired...a family of his own. Something that no one will take from him." Carl smiled at that, "Good. He deserves it." Laughter filled the dinning area.

"You don't know how much, child." Carl scowled at that. "I'm not that young anymore." Laughter filled most of the prison as lights, water meters, and other electronics came on. "You may no longer hide behind the innocents that was so rightly yours, but you are still young child." Carl stood up, "I know what is going on, I'm not stupid!" Carl defended himself, unable to explain why he felt so insulted. "I meant no offense Carl. You are not stupid, but your youth is not something you can't just wish away. You will find that out in time. But there is something I wish to do for you." Carl sat back down and sighed. "I'm sorry, what it is?" Aiden giggled, "I need you to remove the snake from my body." Carl was confused, but stood anyway. Daryl had ran up to the control room, shortly after the dinning room was filled with laughter that Daryl knew was Aiden's. "Worry not Daryl. All is well." Came Aiden's voice as he came closer to the control room. Carl had a hold of the snake when Daryl came in, as he's eyes lifted to see Daryl come in, he felt the fangs of the snake. Carl looked down and saw the rattlesnake biting his hand. "Worry not. I know what I am doing." Carl's eyes became unfocused and he fell down. Daryl went to move to gather him to take him to Hersel. "Peace Daryl. Trust me. Come and take my hand." Then all was silent. Daryl did as he was told, and took Aiden's hand. Blinking against a bright light and Daryl was standing in a field. "Aiden fight fair!" Carl yelled out, and the sounds of metal clacking against each other. Daryl sped forward, "The change is not something you can ignore Carl. If you do not wish to keep it, I can remove the blessing." Carl brought down his sword on Aiden, which Aiden quickly countered, "Again!" Carl's eyes slit like a snakes, and a snake tongue came from his mouth.

"Almost Carl! A little more!" Carl hissed and came at him again, Aiden deflected his attacks with little effort. "Yes Carl yes! Break through the barrier! Now!" Carl swung his sword, "Vemonious Vile!" The sword seemed to suddenly drip with vemon and as Carl cut through the air, a mist of golden brown flew towards Aiden. "YES! Carl you did it!" Daryl stepped forward, then the blinding light brought him back to the control room of the prison. Carl and Aiden was talking, Carl was bouncing in his sit, "-something could. You did very well Carl." Aiden said, and looked at Daryl who was getting up. "Well now that Daryl is awake, you should return to your mother. And remember Carl, those who do not lead, serve." Carl nodded and smiled at Daryl before he left. "What did you do?! A rattlesnake bit Carl! Do you-" Aiden silenced Daryl by kissing him. "It's an old blessing Daryl. I would not have tried to kill Carl in front of you." Daryl went to say something again but Aiden again silenced him with a kiss. "Absoultely not, young lady! I forbid it!" Hersel suddenly screamed. Daryl and Aiden quickly rushed to see what was up. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Hersel were in the dinning room, mostly alone and spread out. "You can not stop me! I can choose this if I want to!" Beth yelled back. Glenn moved towards Hersel and Maggie moved closer to Beth. "Beth, Hersel is right. You don't know what your saying...Aiden has done something to you." Maggie narrowed her eyes at that, "So just because my sister wants to do something you and I don't understand, she must be bewitched into wanting it?" Maggie asked, as Glenn looked away in shame. "Beth, what you are wanting goes against God! It goes against everything I taught you to believe in!" Hersel yelled again. "Who says daddy?! Aiden says I can change back if I wanted to!" Aiden and Daryl both stopped shy of them seeing them.

"Beth he wants to change you! Into whatever he is!" Hersel defended himself, and then Daryl stepped in. "So you're saying that Aiden is less that we are? Am I going to be less when I change into whatever he is? Because if he is less than 'us' then I'll take being whatever he is and with him and whatever 'we' are." You could feel the quotes around the us and we as Daryl spoke. Hersel was taken back, but didn't relent. "He's not like us Daryl!" Hersel hissed, "He wants my daughter to change herself just so he can take you from us! Both of you!" Hersel declared. Aiden walked in then as well. "No, I do not wish to take anyone from anyone!" Aiden yelled, and Hersel and Glenn stepped back. "All I wanted to do was mate with Daryl in the laws of which I must obey!" Daryl blushed at that, but walked over to him and hold his hand. "I will not force anyone to follow my laws, but if she wishes to, I will add Beth and Daryl to my family, and to me family is forever." Aiden said, as he began to walk away. Beth nodded and joined them, along with Maggie that had supported her sister. "I wish to join as well!" Maggie said, with her usual perky attuide. Aiden nodded as the group had now been torn in half. "We need a bit of fun." Aiden said as he snapped his fingers, and over the speakers music started to play. "Anyone want to dance?" Aiden asked as his hips started to sway with the beat. Daryl was entranced at the sight of Aiden swaying to the beat. Beth smiled and grabbed her sisters arm. Bodies started to appear around them and some joined in. Andrea and Michonne joined them and so did Sasha. All the stress that had seeming to build up was slowly starting desolve. Daryl grabbed Aiden from Beth and spun him around into his chest. Daryl held him for a moment, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Beth let her hair down and Andrea was locked in Michonne's eyes as they continued to watch each other. Aiden had slowly began to free the people of fear, hate, anger, pain and the numbness they had built up. Beth looked like a teenager again, Maggie looked at peace, Daryl looked like he was a regular man, Michonne and Andrea looked like they were about to jump into the next room and release some much built up sexual tension. Those who didn't join the dance, where watching. Everyone watched and felt a part of themselves dance anyway. Carl looked around the room and noticed Rick standing in the doorway watching, next to him was Lori. Carl felt bad for his dad, his mother had hurt him, betrayed him, made him kill his best friend, and now is worming her way back into his arms. Carl began to hate his mom, and also pity her. She was completely alone now, and without Rick, no one would allow her to stay. Everyone knew what she had done, but Rick was the leader, no one would question his choice to allow her to remain at his side. Aiden had noticed this as well and after a brief look at Carl, Aiden walked up to Rick. "Lori, you have something to go do." Aiden said, as Lori walked away. "Rick." Rick watched Lori go for a few moments. "I wish I'd met you when she first told me she was pregent. Would have saved a lot of time." Rick muttered, then nodded his greeting to Aiden. "Rick, you know what will happen, correct?" Rick nodded, he'd been caught up by everyone before now. "You won't take Daryl from us, will you?" Rick asked, watching the group as some still danced, others singing along with the song, eyes that held peace in them instead of fear. "You will make a strong ally in the days to come." Aiden smirked at him, "Is that because Daryl and I will be married, or because you have plans for my magic?"

Rick looked at him, "No because you are freeing them of worry and fear." Aiden looked at him with a soft smile. "Everything can be free Rick. The question isn't 'how?' It's a matter of 'when?'" Aiden said, as he rejoined Daryl. Daryl spun him a few times then grinded against each other. After a few songs, the music faded and they all sat down. Rick left and Maggie pulled out the area map. "We should probably go out on a supply run soon. We have some food saved up, but the water is starting to run low and we need to try and find baby supplies." Maggie stated and left to gather everyone. Carol came and stood away from Aiden and Daryl, seeming to not gotten over the fact he was now a part of the group. Hersel stood by Carol, and Glenn did the same. Rick sat beside him and Daryl, and a few others came as well. Lori held her stomach, and Aiden kept getting the annoying thoughts Lori often had. _Rick has to find something for the baby...its my last chance._ Aiden wanted to scoff but knew Lori had a point. Without the child or Rick, she was doomed. Daryl began to point at places of the map they hadn't been yet, Glenn arguing that some places had been scouted out and nothing was there. Maggie medating everything back to Rick. "Daryl, Glenn and Aiden search the areas that we haven't been to yet, Maggie, you and Sasha go and rescout the areas that have been hit." Glenn went to say something but Rick cut him off, "No offense Glenn, but we need to know for sure. Winter will be here soon and we need everything we can find before then." Glenn nodded, not happy but satsfied. "Hersel, you, me and Tyreese will go to a few hospitals that are around to see if can salvage any medical supplies and everyone else has chores to do." Rick dismissed everyone. Daryl went to his cell and collected his things, Aiden looked at the rattlesnake, sunbathing around his arm.

"Would you like to come with us?" The snake seemed to think about it and shook its head. "Very well, I'll leave you in our room." Aiden walked into his and Daryl's room, seeing Daryl look at himself in the mirror with his hand on his stomach. _I hope he's right. I can't see how he likes someone like me._ Daryl touched his face in mirror. "Daryl, you will always be beautiful to me." Aiden said softly. Daryl turned to look at him. "I hope so." Aiden looked up at him, "You will, I hope you will see past...everything when we mate." Daryl stroked his face with his thumb. "Nothing will make me stop loving you." Daryl then turned up Aiden's face to kiss him. "We got some hunting to do." Daryl said, cocky as he put his crossbow on his shoulder. "Yeah, well make sure you catch me a fine dinner." Aiden said, with a dismissive hand wave. Daryl caught his hand and pulled him closer. "Is that all I am to you? Just someone to hunt you down some food?" Daryl said, teasingly. "But of course. What do you think the alphas do?" Aiden said, teasing back. "Well, if I'm going to catch you a nice dinner, guess we'd better go." Aiden nodded and let the snake slither off his arm and hide underneith the blankets. "Stay here little one, we will be back soon. _Salutis circulum_." Daryl took his hand, and walked out into the sunlight. Daryl stopped at his bike and looked up at him. _Don't be a chickenshit, ask him to hop on. Come on! He's right here! Pussy! Don't let him walk away!_ Aiden kissed Daryl's cheek and looked at him. "Be blessed with a bountiful hunt." Aiden started to walk away, when Daryl finally spoke up. "Wait! Come with me!" Aiden smiled back at him, "Finally you asked." Aiden said with a wink and Daryl laughed. The feeling of having Daryl so close was intoxicating, and Daryl was enjoying it as well.

Daryl drove forward, followed by Glenn and Maggie, soon enough they were at a town that hadn't been scouted but located. "Daryl, you go and see if you see anything." Aiden instucted Daryl, and Daryl nodded. Shoulding his crossbow, Daryl began to climb the buildings and reached a lookout point. _Be calm Daryl, I am using my power to access your mind._ After a few moments of intense panic, _A little warning wouldn't have been unwelcome._ Aiden giggled and mentally soothed Daryl. _I am sorry Daryl, do you see anything?_ Daryl could feel Aiden looking through his eyes with him. "I see a few stores, and a few walkers, mostly." _Good, thank you Daryl, just think my name should you need me._ "That will be hard." Daryl said, sarcasticly. Then set up to be a look out. "Glenn, you and Maggie find some walkers for me. DO NOT KILL them! I need them to be your protectors." Maggie nodded and when Glenn went to say something, she just pushed him ahead. "Got it." Maggie said, as she led Glenn away. Aiden could feel Daryl trying to come up with a reason to call to him. _Yes Daryl?_ Daryl jumped slightly. "That's just fucking weird. I see a group of walkers being led towards you by Maggie and Glenn." _I know Daryl, I'm going to enslave them to the both of them._ Daryl nodded, "This is a little too easy." Aiden laughed, _Well sorry to disappoint you._ Daryl shook his head, "No, it's been too easy. No one is here but a few walkers? Stores that have food and supplies in? This screams trap."Aiden could feel Daryl's certainity, so Aiden let his senses range out. _Daryl, get off the roof now._ Aiden opened his eyes and instantly took control of the walkers that were being led. Maggie stopped when the walkers stopped following them. "Glenn?"

Glenn stopped and turned, "That's just unsettling." Glenn muttered. "Okay, time to go to the shops then." Maggie nodded and went past the walkers into the first store. Maggie suddenly went to the floor and her hand holding her mouth. Glenn did the same after entering the store, "Did you hear something?" A man said, and Maggie knew that Aiden had did this to protect them. "You hearing shit again?" Another man asked, and laughed. "I'm serious! I heard something!" The man protested. "Just like the last few times, 'you heard something' and nothing was there?" The man huffed, no longer amused. "I'll look myself if you won't." The man said, and took a few steps towards Maggie and Glenn. Glenn tried to pull his hand off his mouth but couldn't and Maggie just stayed under under what she was hiding under. "Hey!" The second man yelled and fired a single bullet, and the man landed right in front of Maggie. Not even three inches from her face was a dead man, with a gun shot to the head. "Boss!" A woman hissed, and Aiden could almost imagine an eye roll, "Boss man said if he didn't listen to just shoot him anyway." After a few moments the woman finally broke the silence. "Corey said he saw someone climbing onto the rooftop in the square, said he saw least four others." The man scoffed, "Corey couldn't count to save his useless life. Check out the square, I'll go look around and see if-" Aiden suddendly walked in, "I'm sorry but you won't touch Daryl." Aiden said, as the hands that were keeping both Maggie and Glenn quiet, fell. "Angry, hungry, dark, lust...female...breed...rape..." Aiden said quietly. "Maggie, see what supplies they have." Aiden said, not looking away from the man's eyes that he had captured. Maggie walked around and grabbed the bag from the man's hands. "You'll-." Aiden cocked his head a little to the side, "Are you sure you want to speak those words aloud to my friend? That, sir, is a lady." Maggie looked up and smiled at Aiden.

"Food, a few medical supplies, and a lot of clothes." Maggie announced after checking inside the bag. "See what else we can gather while we're here." Maggie nodded and dragged Glenn away. Daryl came in after they were gone and pointed his crossbow at the man. "What we gonna do with him?" Daryl asked, and Aiden just looked at him. "The deeper I go, the less there is. Kill him. It's what he wants anyway." Daryl nodded and pulled the trigger. Aiden looked away, and looked the window. "Something is here...it's calling for help." Aiden said, as he walked around to the door and back into the street. Following an unheard voice, Daryl followed Aiden, watching as he stopped, changed course, listened then continued. "There!" Aiden said, as he rushed forward. When they reached a tree that Aiden had sensed something calling for help, they found a baby crow. "Awww, it must of tried to fly and fell out of it's nest." Aiden picked the baby bird up and looked around. "Aiden, if you're looking for the momma bird, then you found it." Aiden looked at him confused, then followed Daryl's eyes. Not even a few feet away was a adult crow, dead. "I'm sorry little bird, but your mother is no longer able to care for you." Aiden said, stroking the bird sadly. Aiden shed a tear for the lose of the momma bird, and the scared baby bird. "Daryl...I..." Daryl came over and took the bird from him. "Don't kill it!" Aiden said, grabbing Daryl's arm. Daryl just smiled back at him. "Don't worry. I got this." Aiden felt reassured by that, and allowed Daryl to walk away. Daryl came up to Maggie and Glenn, that had found a large supply hold. "We have enough food, water, and clothes to last through the winter!" Maggie said, relieved. "Yes, we do. Maggie can you and Glenn take everything back to the prison?"

Maggie went to question, but Aiden just looked at her sadly. "Of course. Can you help us load everything up?" An hour later, everything was packed and strapped down, Maggie looked at Aiden again. "Aiden..." Aiden nodded to her, and Maggie nodded back. As she passed by, she grabbed Aiden's and Daryl's shoulder. "Be safe, and come back soon." Maggie said, as she got into the drivers side, and Glenn in the passenger side. "Daryl, what did you do with the baby bird?" Aiden had to ask. "Well...since you have a snake wrapped around your neck most of the time..." Daryl said with a wink, and opened his vest to reveal the baby bird that had a little nest sown into Daryl's vest. "Daryl!" Aiden said in awe of Daryl's kindness. "Animals are your soft spot, and to be honest mine as well." Aiden smiled at him. "Oh, there is one thing I have to do before we go back." Aiden said, as he took Daryl's hand. They walked to a nearby creek and Aiden sat by the water. "I must ask you to start a small fire." Aiden asked, as he began to disrobe. "What are you doing?!" Daryl exclaimed as he saw Aiden undressing. "I must be skyclad if I am to get my answer." Aiden said, as we waded into the deeper than excepted creek. "What answer?!" Daryl asked, blushing a deep red. "Worry not Daryl." Aiden said, as he went under the water. A light exploded out of the water. Daryl looked back and there was Aiden, floating in the air. Water circling around him, concealing his nudity and adding to the awe inspiring sight. "Come with me Daryl. I want to show you my world." Daryl stripped quickly and waked over to Aiden's water covered form. Aiden held out his hand. "Trust me." Daryl put his hand in Aiden's and water weaved onto Daryl's skin. "Breathe normally Daryl." Daryl nodded as he stepped onto the water and closer to Aiden. Aiden wrapped his arms around Daryl and Daryl did the same.

They slowly sank into the water and Daryl closed his eyes as the water went over his nose. _Look at me._ Aiden said in Daryl's mind. Daryl opened his eyes and light danced around them. _Open your mind to me Daryl._ Daryl relaxed and images began to flash in his mind. Aiden smiling at him and as he looked down Daryl could notice a large bump in Aiden's stomach. _Our child._ The dream Aiden whispered, as his hand came forward and gently rubbed the bump. Daryl smiled and closed his eyes again.

 _Daryl and Aiden were sitting under a tree, Aiden was sweating through his clothes and he was breathing heavily. 'Daryl...go...find...Maggie...and Beth!" Aiden panted out, crushing his hand. 'I won't leave you.' Daryl said firmly and Aiden threw him away a few yards. 'NOW!' Aiden roared as he tore off his shorts and held onto the tree above him. Daryl quickly left and got Maggie and Beth. When they got there, Aiden was crying out in pain, and his legs soaked. Maggie and Beth rushed over, both repeatedly pushed Daryl out of the way. 'Breathe, that's it, breathe.' Maggie said, as Beth held up his legs as they watched his penis invert and become a vagina. 'Please...make it stop.' Aiden begged and Maggie checked him. 'The babies coming now.' Maggie said and Beth moved Aiden's legs out and ran to get towels and water. Daryl got behind him and held his hands. Aiden screamed as he started pushing. 'You're crowning.' Maggie said and Beth came back with a bucket of water, and a ton of towels. 'That's it Aiden...push!' Maggie said, and Beth started wiping away Aiden's and Maggie's sweat. Aiden's piercing scream filled the air as did the child of a newborn child. Aiden was half asleep and half awake. 'My...baby.' Aiden said as he held out his arms. Maggie and Beth quickly took the baby away. 'No...Daryl...my baby.' Aiden said, trying to get up, but Daryl held him down. 'Stop. It's okay. They are cleaning him.' Aiden smiled, sleepily. 'A boy...the little...prince.' Aiden said as he passed out on Daryl's lap. The girls came back with the baby in Maggie's arms. Daryl shook his head, and they nodded and left. Daryl pushed Aiden's hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the forehead. 'You did wonderful my love. We have a son, one that we'll name together.'_

Daryl opened his eyes again and they were back on the land. Aiden was straddled on Daryl's legs, looking him over intensly. "I think he'd give me very beautiful children. What do you think?" Aiden asked someone and Daryl heard a walker snarl. "Well who asked you? You're dead. Your opinion doesn't matter." The walker moaned then, "Yeah, you're right. That was mean. I'm sorry." Daryl didn't moved, but just listened to what was being said. "I hope so. I need him to impregnate me as soon as possible." Daryl blushed and Aiden finally noticed that he was wake. "Good evening Daryl." Daryl was flushed, but nodded anyway. "I assume from your heavy blush that you heard my comment." Daryl nodded, "Good. I will allow you to enjoy my body before I make your seed form a child in my stomach, if you wish." Aiden said as he kissed Daryl's lips lightly. "Or I can make it easy and just put you back to sleep and take your seed and make you forget. It is your choice." Daryl flipped them over and leaned over Aiden. "What happens when you conceive this child?" Aiden looked confused, "I had hoped you'd wish to be the sire, if not then I would move on to another that would be a sire to my child." Daryl closed in on Aiden and lips barely a breathe away. "Would you stay with me?" Daryl asked and Aiden slowly nodded, "Yes. Perhaps I am not making myself clear..." Aiden started to explain and Daryl just kissed him fiercely. "I want you." Daryl whispered and Aiden smiled, "Then take me." Aiden whispered back, and wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist. Daryl force Aiden down against the bed and smiled down at him, "Will I have you forever?" Aiden was breathing faster, and heavier, "If you want." Daryl nuzzled Aiden's neck. "I want forever with you." Aiden gasped when he felt Daryl lick his neck. "Say it." Daryl whispered in his ear. "I..." Daryl bit down softly on his neck causing Aiden to moan. "Say it." Daryl whispered again.

"I..." Daryl sucked his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Aiden moaned loudly and moved his neck to give Daryl more access to his neck. "Say it." Daryl whispered harshly. "I want you!" Daryl smiled and kissed Aiden's neck lightly. "That's all I need to hear." Daryl said and they were soon lost in sexually bliss. When Daryl opened his eyes, he saw Aiden above him, eyes black as night, whispers coming from every direction. Daryl felt himself floating away. The scene around the was a blur of colors and places. _I'm with you Daryl. Are you with me?_ Daryl felt everywhere at once, and grounded in place at the same time. _I'm with you Aiden._ Aiden and Daryl were soon again lost on complete sexually pleasure to one other. When Daryl opened his eyes again, Aiden was on his side, leg over his, cuddled up to him, completely naked. Daryl noticed he was naked to, but couldn't help but smile at Aiden. Aiden buried his face further into Daryl's chest and Daryl pulled him tighter to him. _This is where I want him to be. Right here with me, just like this._ Daryl thought and relaxed back into bed. _I hope you want more than this. Last night was...amazing._ Aiden's voice sounded in his mind. Daryl just chuckled, _What can I say, I'm good like that._ Daryl thought smugly. _Rick would have been better._ Daryl was taken back by that. _All the rage, tension and pain locked away inside...would make for some great hate sex._ Daryl was hurt by that until Aiden giggled, _Not so nice to have someone being mean is it?_ Daryl sighed, "Sorry." Aiden smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "Forgiven." Aiden said as he cuddled back into Daryl's side. Alarms went off and Aiden silenced the ones currently trying to deafen him and Daryl. "What the hell is going on?" Daryl muttered and Aiden just shurgged, "Best we go and find out."

Daryl grumbled something and they went outside to the prison. Rick was having a fight with Hersel and Glenn. "They are not one of us Rick! Not anymore! For all we know that witch had turned Daryl into a...demon or a walker!" Daryl laughed hard, almost falling to the floor while Aiden just looked at him. "Daryl?" Aiden asked, poking him a few times. Rick turned to Aiden and Daryl and smiled. "Well...he's not a walker." Rick said with a smirk. "No, not a walker...but he might be, if he doesn't stop laughing so hard." Aiden said as he poked Daryl again. "Daryl!" Aiden yelled and poked him in the ribs. Daryl glared but got up. "Okay. Now, back to Rick." Rick smirked, "Now...Daryl, Aiden are you still one of us?" Aiden looked at Hersel and then at Daryl. "No. I'm not one of you. I'm with Daryl. I am here for him and only him. I will do whatever it takes to be with him." Hersel just nodded like he'd won a millon dollars. "Daryl...are you still on our side?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I am. Aiden is on our side to, don't let him tell you different." Daryl said, pulling Aiden closer to him. Aiden smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "The devil is alive with that one Rick, cast them away." Hersel said and Glenn nodded, "You know, I realized that people always go to the religion aspect when

they have no valid argument." Glenn glared at Aiden and he smiled back at him. Daryl pulled him close and rubbed his back for a moment. _Daryl...can I really piss Hersel and Glenn off?_ Daryl looked down at him, _How?_ Aiden smiled up at him. _Do you trust me?_ Daryl nodded. Aiden slipped out of Daryl's grasp and stared at Rick. "Rick...did I ever tell you that you are just so...yummy?" Aiden purred and he could feel Daryl's jealousy. _Peace love. Play along._ Aiden thought to him and walked closer to Rick. "Can I...sit on your face while you fuck Daryl? Or fuck me while I suck Daryl off?" Rick just blinked unbelievingly.

"You know what...sure. I want you and Daryl to come and service me." Rick said, and Aiden beckoned Daryl over with a finger. "Come my love, let's service our master." Daryl walked over and they began to touch and lavish Rick. "Rick, what do you wish for more than anything else in the world?" Rick looked confused for a moment. _Play along._ Aiden sent to him and Rick nodded. "Well...I want power beyond compair in this new world." Aiden smiled at him as he guided Daryl lower. "Remove his clothes pet...slowly. Savor him darling." Daryl nodded, slowly taking off Rick's shirt and opening his jeans. "What would you give to see it done?" Aiden almost whispered against his lips. "Anything." Rick said back, arms snaking around Aiden's waist and pulling him closer. "Rick, NO! He wants your soul!" Aiden smiled at Hersel and Glenn. "Of course, look at him. His soul will be delicious, as will the rest of him." Aiden said as he joined Daryl on the floor. Hersel and Glenn ran out, while Rick and Aiden burst out loaughing as Rick pulled his clothes back on. Daryl pulled Aiden close, almost consumed in a jealous rage. Aiden smiled at Daryl and pulled him into a kiss. _Don't be so jealous love._ Daryl pulled Aiden closer. _Never._ Aiden smiled and held Daryl's face in his hands. _I love you._ Aiden sent to Daryl and Daryl smiled as he broke the kiss. "I love you too." Daryl said proudly. Aiden smiled at him and heard a distant thunder roll. "Oh, I have to go. I'll be back in a few days." Aiden said and turned. "Wait, what?!" Daryl asked, and Aiden smiled. "I have to tune into the elements here. Otherwise I'm going to be useless. I'll be back, don't worry." Aiden said and stroked his cheek. Aiden went outside and Daryl followed him. "Don't worry love. I'll be back before you know it." Aiden said and jumped straight up and into the sky. Daryl watched helplessly as he watched Aiden's figure shrink into the sky and disappear into the clouds.

Daryl sighed as Rick, Beth, Maggie and Carol came over to comfort him. Daryl threw himself in combing every last tunnel in the prison and killing every walker in the place. Rick and the rest of the group searched for anything they had missed and found the other half of the prison was open to everyone, including walkers, because the fence was down. They tried to reclaimed it but no luck since more walkers just piled in. Daryl was getting worried after the second day with Aiden gone. Lori was being useless and trying to worm her way back into Rick's arms and was being successful due to the baby's due date closing in, and Rick's want to reunite his family together before the baby came. Without Aiden everyone was back to normal, mostly. Hersel and Glenn had all but seprated from the group but was slowly coming back without Aiden's presence and Daryl was tired of all the bullshit. The next day Aiden still wasn't there and Daryl was beginning to freak out. The sky was beginning to darken, Daryl knew the rain was coming in and it was sorely needed, the crops they had planted were in need of a watering and they didn't have enough water to last the winter and keep the plants watered. The group had found prisoners locked away in the bowels of the prison. A few tried to kill Rick and take back the prison, Rick had dealt with them quickly but not before one of the assholes unlocked the gate holding all the walkers on the other side of the prison. Daryl was with Rick trying to get to the rest of the group when Aiden came out of the sky and landed inside the prison, making a small carter. "Daryl." Aiden whispered and Daryl felt him. "Aiden's back." Darty said and Rick looked at him. "Get him to control the walkers!" Daryl nodded and hightailed it outside. Aiden had began mending the fence on the other side and making all the walkers leave as he did. Daryl smiled and ran over to him. "Hello Daryl." Aiden said with a smile.

Daryl crushed him in his arms when he walked up to him. "About time you got back! Had me worried for days!" Daryl said with a pout. "I told you I'd be back in a few days. Few days later, here I am." Aiden said but snuggled into Daryl's chest. "Miss me?" Aiden asked and Darly pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Damn right I missed you." Daryl said when they pulled away. Aiden smiled, "We better hurry, cause I am going to need to help the rain today." Daryl nodded, "Good, Rick needs you to take control of the walkers." Aiden nodded and held his hands up. "Immortui, et oboedient." Aiden yelled and held up his hands. All the walkers that were still in the prison stopped in place, and stood almost frozen. "Veni huc." The walkers all started to walk towards Aiden. "Come along my sweeties." Aiden said as the walkers left from the open gate out of the prison. Aiden smiled at Daryl and Daryl returned it. "You may wish to go help Rick love. I think he maybe in trouble." Daryl nodded and ran out. Aiden smiled as the last walker left and he closed the gate. Rain began to sprinkle down and Aiden sat down and chanted slowly. The rain began to come down a little harder. Daryl and the group came outside and smiled as the ground was finally drinking up the rain and finally stopping the barren desert climate. Daryl smiled as a few flowers came up and bloomed around Aiden. Aiden then stopped chanting and got up. A gunshot rang out and hit Aiden in the chest. Aiden touched the wound as Daryl began to ran to him. Aiden fell to his knees as Daryl caught him. "Aiden!" Daryl panicked and held the wound spot. "Ow...that little bitch." Aiden said and pushed Daryl off the wound. Aiden lifted his shirt and pouted. "The fucked up my favorite shirt." Daryl looked at him with wide eyes that were fighting back tears. "I'm okay Daryl...takes a hell of a lot more than that to kill me." Daryl half smiled and kissed Aiden hard. "Fucking scaring me!"

Daryl complained. Aiden just held him close. "See? It's healing." Aiden said and Daryl pushed up the shirt to see the wound closing and healing. "Now how about we go and I watch you beat some ass for shooting me?" Daryl's eyes clouded over with rage. "I'll kill them all." Aiden smiled at Daryl. "Awww, that's sweet Daryl. Who knew that you cared about me so?" Aiden said with a smirk. Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled Aiden close. "I want to you here with me." Aiden smiled and cuddled Daryl. "I'm right here with you." Daryl smirked, "Let's go." Daryl pulled away and Aiden smiled. "You know who it was." Daryl nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "Good. Then go get him." Daryl nodded and rushed off, as Aiden came into the prison Rick was talking to Hersel, Maggie, Beth, Carol and Lori. "-have to. We need more supplies. Ammo being a top concern." Maggie and Hersel nodded, "We're getting low on medical supplies as well." Hersel threw in and Rick nodded, "Medical supplies second concern. Anything else?" Beth nodded as well, "Baby supplies. Diapers, food, rash cream...anything and everything really." Rick nodded. "Anything else?" Rick asked and Lori nodded, "Hersel is going to need stuff to...help me get through the process. Plus what Beth said. We have't found anything for the baby when it comes." Rick sighed but nodded. "I'll see if the walkers can find something." Aiden said and Lori gasped slightly. "T-thank you. I would be...relieved." Aiden nodded and felt Glenn approaching. Aiden stepped behind Daryl as Glenn came into the room. Glenn looked like he'd saved everyone single handedly. "Well I got great news." Glenn said, and everyone looked at him. "I killed the witch." Glenn said proudly and Daryl growled at him. "Ummm..." Everyone just said. "You'll have to do better than that sad ass attempt." Aiden said, coming out from behind Daryl.

Glenn went wide eyed, while Aiden just cocked his head to the side. "But...I got you...right in the heart." Aiden smirked. "Good thing my heart isn't in my chest." Daryl looked at him with surprise. "Isn't not?" Aiden smiled at Daryl. "Nope...good thing too. He would have killed me." Glenn got his handgun and shot Aiden right in the head. Aiden fell back and eyes twitched as Daryl stood him up. Aiden locked eyes with Glenn. "Venite, et parere." (Come and comply) Glenn was fighting it, but was slowly walking over. He came to stand in front of Aiden and glared. Aiden smiled at him. "Daryl...would you like to trade words with Glenn?" Daryl stood behind Aiden and he felt Daryl's heaving chest behind him. Felt his rage, the strength in his arms that were shaking with rage. Aiden was very aroused by that. Aiden turned to face Daryl. "Do hurry Daryl...I have a need that you must satisfy." Daryl smirked. "I'll be waiting." Aiden whispered against Daryl's lips and gave Daryl a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you." Aiden said, teasing Daryl. Daryl smirked and Aiden left. When he got to Daryl's room he stripped naked and laid on the bed. Aiden's dick was rock hard, and begging for attention. Aiden refused to touch himself though. Wanting Daryl there to touch him, so please him. Aiden decided to send Daryl some...teasers to get him to hurry up. Aiden sent him flashes of him laying on the bed, looking up at him, while Aiden bit his lip. _Daryl._ Aiden would whisper in his mind. It didn't take Daryl long before he was inside his cell. Visibly hard, and eyes full of lust. "Come Daryl." Aiden whispered, and Daryl came inside the room. Aiden gently pushed Daryl's vest off, and pulled off his shirt. Aidden gently touched Daryl's chest. "You are so sexy." Aiden said with a blush. Daryl pulled Aiden's chin up to look at him. "I love you." Daryl whispered and kissed him softly. "I want to...take it slow this time. Enjoy you this time." Aiden said.

Daryl smiled at him. "I will enjoy you." Daryl said as he took Aiden's wandering hands in his own. Aiden looked up at him and saw Daryl's soft smile. "Touch as much as you want." Aiden went lower and unbuttoned Daryl's pants and slid them down. Aiden smiled when Daryl pushed his boxers down and watched Daryl's cock spring out and bounce for a moment. "Daryl...I..." Daryl just silenced him with a kiss. "Shhh, take all the time you want. I'm right here with you." Aiden brought Daryl down on the bed and straddled his waist. "You are too good to me." Daryl sat up and put his hands on Aiden's waist. "I want you here with me. I try to make you happy, as you make me happy." Aiden smiled and slowly kissed Daryl again. "My Daryl." Daryl kissed his neck and whispered right in his ear, "My Aiden." Aiden shivered and licked Daryl's neck. They began feeling each other, and stroking each other, then soon enough Daryl was stretching Aiden out, with Aiden's homemade lube. "When did you make this?" Daryl asked, as he opened Aiden up for him. "While I was away. Tuning into the elements leaves a lot of time to occupy." Daryl laughed, and then lubed himself up and slowly slide into Aiden. Aiden gasped and clutched Daryl tightly. Daryl rocked into Aiden slowly at first, then faster and faster until Daryl was pounding into Aiden. Aiden screamed and moaned Daryl's name until they both came. Aiden was held in Daryl's arms as they stared at one another. "I love you." Daryl said and Aiden buried himself into Daryl's chest. "I love you too." Rick was yelling for everyone to gather in the dining room, Daryl sighed and Aiden pouted when Daryl rolled over and started picking his clothes. "Come on. Let's go see what he wants." Aiden pouted again but got dressed. Aiden and Daryl both went downstairs and seen Rick. "Glenn and Maggie have been captured. Aiden can you tell us where they are?"

Daryl demanded answers while I beckoned Beth forth. "Think of your sister. Only of your sister. Understand?" Beth nodded and closed her eyes. Aiden chanted quietly, while looking into Beth's mind. Aiden found the link to Maggie and then with that link, he found Maggie quickly. "Someone's with her..." Aiden said, eyes unfocused to those around him. "He's making her strip." Aiden said, frowning. "He's going to rape her if she doesn't tell him." Aiden said. "I've got it." Aiden said and disappeared into the ground. Popping up out of the ground I kicked the man's face. "Maggie!" Maggie hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "Where's Glenn? We have to go!" Maggie looked around. "He's in one of this rooms." Aiden pinned the man down to the floor and covered his mouth. "Stay behind me and if you see anyone, just let me know." Maggie nodded and Aiden handed her his shirt. "Stay quiet." Maggie nodded and took Aiden's hand as they searched for Glenn. Upon finding Glenn, Aiden laughed. "Merle! How nice to finally meet you." Merle was in shock, as Maggie rushed over to him. Aiden took Merle's knife and cut his hand. "Don't tell Daryl that I'm using blood magic." Maggie nodded, and the blood pooled around their feet. "Step into the blood. You'll go back to the prison." Maggie nodded and grabbed Glenn and stepped onto the blood. They were soon engulfed in the blood and vanished. Aiden smiled at Merle, "With as much as Daryl thinks about you, I excepted...more." Merle glared, "How you know Daryl?" Aiden sighed, dreamily. "Your brother and I are lovers." Merle sneered. "My brother ain't no queer!" Merle hissed. Aiden laughed, "Oh but he is. With me anyway." Merle growled and Aiden giggled. "Should I show you? Should I take you with me and show you that Daryl is mine?" Aiden asked, and Merle just rolled his eyes. "Daryl ain't no fag! He ain't yours! His my brother!"

Aiden laughed, "Well, let's see then." Aiden touched Merle's chest and they appeared in the prison. "Daryl come say hello to your brother." Daryl stared at Merle with wide eyes. "Merle...what are you doing here?" Aiden smiled at Daryl. "I brought him here to show him that we are together." Daryl blushed but nodded. "Come here Daryl. Give me a kiss." Daryl came over and gently kissed Aiden's cheek. Aiden smiled at him and looked back at Merle. "Merle you should accept that Aiden and I are together." Merle's eyes went wide. "No. You're not a dirty queer!" Merle hissed and Aiden narrowed his eyes and scoffed as Daryl shook his head. "You sound like dad Merle." Aiden was sad for a moment. He had seen what life was like for Daryl. Why Merle ran away, why there were scars all over his body. Aiden was furious but Daryl just rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "You haven't seen anything yet. If I get my hands..." Merle started choking and Daryl made Aiden look at him. "Stay with me... I'm right here. I'm here with you." Daryl repeated until Aiden let him go. Aiden stroked Daryl's cheek. "I can't let anything happen to you. I won't survive it." Daryl kissed him gently. "Nothing will happen to me." Aiden smirked at that, "Better not." Merle was forgotten about and eventually Rick and Daryl took over questioning him. Maggie came over and sat with Aiden. "Thank you." Maggie said, and Aiden smiled at her. "You should thank Beth. Without her I wouldn't have found you." Maggie teared up a little, "Still you saved me." Aiden looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You said something to him...that man...you..." Aiden's eyes went wide. "No." Maggie sobbed lightly. "Glenn might be an asshole but I love him." Maggie said and Aiden pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I don't blame you." Maggie nodded but sobbed anyway. After Maggie calmed down, Aiden joined Daryl and Rick. "He knows." Rick and Daryl both nodded.

"Merle just told us." Daryl said and Aiden looked at Rick. "You know he's going to come here. After what I done and Merle being taken..." Rick nodded again. "I know. We have to move quickly. Daryl take Axel and see if you can fix up the bus out there." Daryl nodded and Rick looked at Aiden. "If you can buy us sometime that'd be great." Aiden nodded, "I need him." Aiden said glancing at Merle. Rick nodded, "Don't kill him." Rick said and Aiden nodded. "Can I make it hurt?" Rick smirked and nodded. "As much as you want." Aiden smiled and before Aiden could start, Daryl came back in. "Aiden?" Aiden looked back at him. "Don't hurt him. He might be an asshole but...he's my brother." Aiden sighed but nodded. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible but he will resist and it will hurt him." Daryl nodded, "Just try...for me." Aiden nodded firmly. "For you." Aiden chanted quietly and Merle grunted in pain for a few moments before Aiden entered Merle's mind. Merle's bonds with people are fickle at best...finding the man's link was a trial. Each one gives a whispered name. _Woodbury._ Aiden hears and opens it. Flashes of faces and names blur by and Aiden ignores them until... _Governor._ Aiden focuses on that link and the man's face matches the man that Aiden had attacked. Aiden focused on him and soon he's inside his mind. _Get your guns and the trucks. Time to take care of this problem. Shoot to kill, and if you see Merle...kill him._ Aiden returns to himself. "No...he can't...I've been loyal!" Merle snarls. Aiden doesn't pay attention to him. "Rick?!" Rick comes running. "What?" Aiden looks at him. "He's coming...he's coming to kill us all." Rick slowly nods. "Can you delay him?" Aiden nodded, "Only for so long...he's very far away and it will take a lot of my power." Rick nods again. "Do what you can but don't kill yourself." Aiden nodded and ran to the cell blocks. "Candles! Candles!" Carl and Lori looked confused.

"I need candles!" Carl nodded and started racing around too. Maggie and Beth came running in. "What's going on?" Aiden turned to them. "Candles!" Maggie and Beth nodded and ran into their cells. "Bring them outside!" Aiden yelled as he ran outside. Aiden sat down on the ground in the sunlight. The walkers around the prison all started to walk out into the woods and disappear. Aiden let out a breath, and laid down. Maggie and Beth came out and watched as the walkers all left and Aiden lay down. Beth and Maggie rushed over and sat Aiden up. "You're freezing." Maggie said as she pulled me closer and rubbed her hands over his arms. "Not...enough...power." Aiden panted out. Beth was rubbing his legs, trying to warm him up. Rick was having everyone get ready for war and Maggie and Beth stayed with Aiden. "Go...they...need...you...more." Aiden panted and Beth shook her head. "No! We're not leaving you!" Aiden just groaned. "Don't...tell...Daryl." Maggie nodded, "Okay, but you have to get up! You have to be okay!" Aiden smirked and winced. "Not...strong enough...yet." Maggie felt Aiden's hand reaching for her knife. "Aiden?" Aiden just winced again. "I've...got...to...help." Aiden took her knife and slowly cut his palm. Blood floated around him and then covered his skin and vanished. Aiden opened his eyes and stood up. His eyes turned as black as night. "Aiden your eyes!" Maggie said, pulling Beth back. "Don't tell Daryl." The disconfigured voice replied. Maggie slowly nodded and Beth teared up. "This is killing you isn't it?" Beth asked and Aiden was still for a moment before he looked away. "I'd rather I die, than you all." Beth went to say something but Rick came over. "Maggie, Beth let's go!" Maggie looked at Rick and then back at Aiden. "Come on Maggie." Beth said and pulled her away. Aiden sat down and the candles lit themselves. Aiden began to chant as he focused on the Governor again. First Aiden stalled the cars.

Then he made the guns empty themselves of ammo, flattened the tires and blinded the group. Aiden couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He fell back, feeling numb and drained. Daryl rushed over when he looked up and saw Aiden wasn't moving. "Aiden?!" Daryl yelled and scooped him up. "Aiden?!" Daryl rushed him back inside and laid him on a table. "Aiden?!" Daryl yelled again and Beth and Maggie came out and rushed over. "Is he...?" Daryl glared at her, "Why would he be dead?!" Beth looked away and Daryl crowded around her. "What do you know?" Daryl growled out. Maggie shoved him away, "Daryl stop it!" Maggie said and pulled Beth away. "What do you know?!" Daryl roared and Beth broke. "He cut his hand and...I asked him...it was killing him. He said he'd rather die that watch us die." Daryl rushed back over to Aiden. "Aiden, come on! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Aiden groaned, "I...love...you...but... shut...up." Aiden said and Daryl sighed in relief. "What did you do?" Aiden sighed, and winced again. "Blood...magic...has...price... better...me...than...you." Daryl sighed again. "Never again...you hear me?! Never again! I can't lose you." Aiden coughed a few times and eyes shot open, "He's coming!" Daryl looked around and saw Maggie and Beth. "Please...don't leave him alone." Beth nodded, "Go Maggie, I'll stay with him." Beth said and walked over and took Aiden's hand. Daryl and Maggie rushed away and Aiden passed out. Beth was suddenly standing with Aiden in the woods around the prison. "-nst nature! You know that this power has a price!" Aiden was kneeling in front of a beautiful woman, with a dress completely made out of flowers. "Forgive me mother. I just wanted to..." 'Mother' scoffed, "To what?! Kill yourself?! You know the limits of your powers and using this magic is only going to kill you just to reach beyond that limit! You were warned!"

Aiden took it in silence. "You knew, once you learned this magic, that using it would cost you a little more of your life, and whatever else it took from you! Why would you use it when all you had to do was wait for him to get closer?" 'Mother' demanded. "Forgive me mother, I just wanted to give them as much time to prepare as I could." 'Mother' rolled her eyes. "This isn't a game, child. I chose you for your heart and strength. This...dark magic is chipping away at you. What happens when you go to far and I can not bring you back? What happens to those you love when you go dark? What happens to this Daryl when there is nothing left to you but gaining more power? What happens then?" Beth watched as tears poured down Aiden's face before she rushed over. "Stop it!" 'Mother' was shocked at her presence and backed away as Beth embraced Aiden. "Beth? What...how are you here?" Beth shook her head and glared at 'Mother'. "What is your problem?! Aiden has been protecting us from people trying to kill us and he saved my sister from being raped! Cut him some slack!" Aiden pulled her away and covered her mouth. "Silence Beth. This is not someone you speak to in such a manner. This is Mother Nature. The woman who gave me these powers." Mother watched the exchange with wonder. "I can not protect you from her if you piss her off. I am her child, she is my mother. She made me and she can end me with a wave of her hand. So for me, be still and silent." Mother Nature was interested in her child's devotion to this...human girl. Aiden let her go and kneeled before her once more. "Mother...forgive her, she..." Mother held up her hand. "Be still my son." Aiden closed his mouth and stared at the floor. Mother Nature examined the human girl. "You there...girl... come closer." Beth stepped forward a few steps and stopped in front of her.

"Truly a wonder. You've endured much, yet would risk your life for my son. Not even human, yet you think of him as such." Mother said and Aiden dared not to speak unless spoken too. Aiden did nudge Beth. "Because he has done much for me and my family. We'd be lost without him." Mother nodded, "Aiden, rise." Aiden stood up but kept his head low. "I like her Aiden. She was your chosen one?" Aiden nodded. "Yes mother. I chose her to be my child." Mother nodded, "Can I trust you to guide her? Or will you lead her down the dark road you are on?" Aiden was shamed and rightly so. "Forgive me mother. I never wished to disappoint you." Mother embraced Aiden tightly. "You only disappoint me when you don't ask for help. You try to prove your strength to me when I already know it. Ask for mother's help when you need it." She said and rest her hand on Aiden's cheek. Aiden's laid his hand over her's and sighed in relief. "My darling son." Aiden shed a few more tears. "My wonderous mother." Mother Nature pulled him into another embrace. "Can you help us?" Aiden asked and Mother slowly let him go. "I can delay them, other than that no. Too much time has passed and there is not enough time to do much more." Aiden nodded. Mother Nature's hand held a blinding light. "This is the last time I will do this for you Aiden. Remember this." Aiden nodded and put his hand in her's. Aiden screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Beth went to steady him but Mother stopped her. "No! He must endure or else you will be infected with his darkness." Beth stopped just shy of reaching distant of Aiden, darkness was seeping out of him. Aiden then was engulfed by light and then fell to the ground. Mother staggered and Beth steadied her instead. "Thank you child." Mother said and regained her balance. "Don't let him take you down the dark path. Don't let him go down it either. Fight him however you can." Beth nodded.

Mother stared down sadly at Aiden. "Return and fight them. Protect him, my granddaughter. He needs you as much as you need him." Mother then held out her hand and light blinded her. Beth blinked a few times and they were back in the prison. Beth shook Aiden a few times, and Aiden slowly woke up. "Fuck." Aiden said as he slowly sat up. Beth stared at Aiden. "What did she say to you...after?" Aiden asked and Beth shook her head. "She said that you were going down a dark path. That it was the last time she'd do it." Aiden nodded, "She is not as cold as you saw. Mother is...warm, kind, and loving. I have disappointed her...again." Aiden said and he drew himself close. Beth shook her head, "No, she loves you. She..." Aiden scoffed. "I know she loves me. If she didn't she'd have struck me down where I stood." Beth nodded, "She said she was disappointed that you didn't ask for help." Aiden shook his head, "I want to prove I'm worthy of her blessing of magic. I can't do that if I ask for help." Beth shook her head, "No! She wants to help you. That's what mothers do! They protect and help their children no matter what!" Beth said firmly. Aiden sighed, "She said she'd delay them but I have to help her. I can't ask her to take on our fight." Aiden tried to stand up but almost fell but Beth caught him. "No! You need to rest! Mother will handle it while you regain your strength." Aiden smirked at her, "When did you start calling her 'mother'?" Aiden asked and Beth blushed, "She said she'd be my grandmother. So I better get used to it." Aiden nodded, "Eventually. When she tells me that she's ready for you." Beth nodded. "Rest. I'll be back. I'll go get the candles and some water." Aiden nodded and laid back down. Aiden closed his eyes and relaxed. A soft snarl brought him back. When Aiden opened his eyes, he was surrounded by walkers. "Hello friends." One walker stepped close then back.

Daryl yelled something and the walkers all stood in a line blocking Daryl's view of me. Daryl pushed one aside to get through and he picked me up. "Drink." Daryl said and lifted Aiden's head enough for him to drink. Aiden sighed when he was done drinking. "Thank you." Daryl sat the cup down and held him. "What happened?" Aiden sighed, "I used dark magic to extend my reach to delay the people coming here. My normal magic will only reach so far. Sight is one thing, have a link and I can see through the eyes of someone on the other side of the world. As for reach...that is another story. I could reach Maggie because Beth had a strong link to her, so I was able to reach her. My magic took me straight to her and I...used dark magic to send them back. I didn't have a choice. Merle would have..." Daryl just shook his head. "No...no more. What happened outside?" Daryl asked, and Aiden sighed again. "Using dark magic has a price. It kills me because I'm using my life force to extend my reach beyond my means. The price for doing so...differs each time I use it. Mother...healed me. Forced the darkness out and undid everything it did to me." Daryl nodded, "No more. I don't care what the reason is, you can't do dark magic anymore." Aiden nodded, "I'm sorry." Daryl held Aiden tighter. "You have to stay here with me." Aiden nodded, then gasped. "He almost here." Beth came in with a bottle of water and the candles. "Beth hurry!" Beth rushed over and handed him the candles. Aiden put the candles in a circle around him. Aiden began to chant and the candles lit, flickering between dim and bright. Aiden coughed a few times, and tried again. "Stop Aiden. You're not strong enough." Aiden looked at them with tears in his eyes. "I have to protect you. It's my job!" Daryl held him tightly. "We'll be fine." A gunshot echoed through the prison. "Beth stay with him!" Daryl said as he ran outside.

Aiden gapsed again, "Lori's having her baby." Beth's eyes went wide. "Go get Maggie!" Beth looked conflicted. "Go!" Beth rushed away and Aiden took a few drinks that Beth had brought then began to chant again. The candles lit themselves again and held steady. Aiden saw Daryl, shooting his crossbow and someone aiming right at Daryl. Aiden chanted faster and the flames grew high. The bullet that fired stopped right in front of Daryl's face and he stepped back. _Aiden._ Aiden heard Daryl whisper, "Daryl." Aiden whispered. The flames went down and Aiden began chanting again. Just a simple redirection spell. Bullets that flew towards Aiden's group changed course and missed them mostly. Andrea was gazed on the arm, Rick was gazed in the leg, Hersel was gazed on the head, and Michonne was gazed on the hand. Aiden was starting to feel faint when Beth came back. Beth held him and kept telling him to stop. Aiden took her hand and took some of her energy. Beth started gasping, like she was suffocating. Aiden released her and she took a big breathe and coughed hard. "I'm sorry." Aiden said and passed out. Beth held him up. "Aiden?...Aiden?!" Beth yelled and looked around. "Mother?! Please...help me!" Then candles lit again and Beth heard whispers around her. "Mother?" _Do you accept my gift of magic?_ The whispers asked. "Yes! Please...just let me help him!" It was silent for a moment. _Accepted._ The flames burst up and Beth felt a hand on her's. _Touch his heart._ Mother whispered and Beth did. Beth felt a pulse and Aiden shot awake. Aiden looked at Beth and her hand. "No...you were supposed to be mine." Aiden said and Beth shed a few tears. "I had to help." Beth said, quivering. Aiden took her hand in his and they both started chanting. The flames shot up again as Beth help strengthen his spell. Beth understood his words then. _Save my people, change their fate. Save my people, change their fate._

Beth felt Aiden's faintness and pushed her strength into him. The gunshots stopped, Beth and Aiden stopped as well. When Beth pulled away, Aiden passed out and fell back onto the table. Beth looked at him. "Mother?" _He will be fine, my daughter. He needs rest._ Beth nodded, "Is it...over?" _Not over, but that battle is done._ Beth nodded again. "Thank you mother." Beth was filled with an almost overwhelming sense of joy. _You are welcome my dear. Keep him and yourself safe, and should you need me..."_ Beth smiled, "Call on you." The joy in Beth faded as did the presense of Mother Nature. Beth looked outside and seen everyone coming back inside. Beth say from the window that Rick was about to order something when he stopped and walked away and the Maggie appeared with something bundled against her chest. _Lori's baby...but where is..._ Beth's eyes went wide was Maggie stopped Rick from leaving and Rick fell to the ground. Carl was a frozen statue, and Daryl was rushing away with Maggie and Glenn in tow. Beth sat on the table and put Aiden's head in her lap. Gently stroking his hair. Beth could feel the dark emptiness inside Rick, mind completely black, the only emotion was white hot rage. Everyone else was numb and going about their chores. Hersel was closing in and Beth just held Aiden tighter. The walkers that was protecting him were gone. Assuming that Aiden had ordered them away. Hersel came in and walked over to them. "Beth I'm so glad your safe." Hersel said and Beth glared at him. "Beth...I'm sorry for how I've been acting. You were right, and even though Glenn and I haven't been good to him, he still protected and saved us. He even risky his life to save Maggie. I owe him a debt I can never pay, but...I want to try." Beth nodded, "Words are meaningless daddy, actions speak louder than words."

Hersel sighed, "I know, but I will make things right." Beth nodded, "Good." Hersel sat with Beth until the others came in. Daryl rushed over to Aiden and took him from Beth. "I'm going to put him in bed." Daryl said and Beth nodded. "I'll come with you." Daryl nodded and they walked back into Daryl's cell. Daryl gently placed him on the bed and Beth smiled at him. "Daryl...I had to help Aiden." Beth said quietly. Daryl looked at her, "What did you do?" Daryl asked and Beth looked away. "I had to become a witch like him." Daryl looked at Aiden and then back at Beth. "Thank you Beth." Dary said and Beth smiled at him. "No matter what happens I want to keep him with us...and you." Daryl pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Beth." Beth smiled at him and left. Daryl sat beside Aiden and dozed off.

(Time skip 6 months to summer)

Aiden was teaching Beth a new spell and Beth was trying to focus. "Relax sister, I know it's hard but you have to relax. Let your energy flow and you'll get it." Beth nodded and held out her hands. Beth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Water started to float up and Beth smiled. "I'm doing it!" Beth said, but didn't stop focusing on the water. "Very good, now will it to do what you want it to." Aiden said and Beth nodded. Beth focused on the water and it looped around itself making an infinity symbol. Beth lowered her hands and the water dropped onto the floor. "You're good very well Beth." Beth pulled him into a hug and then sat on the ground. "Was it like this when you started?" Aiden smiled, "Oh yeah. Mother wasn't as kind or patient with me as I am to you. She was very strict and pushy, but in the end it was worth it. Mother knew I had to be pushed to gain control, just like I know you need a gentle hand to guide you." Beth smiled at him, "I hope that I make you proud, like you make her proud." Beth said and Aiden smiled at her. "You already do. With every advance." Beth laid back closed her eyes. "Daddy's coming." Aiden nodded, "Good job. Sensing is becoming second nature. That's good, it might save your life." Beth nodded. "I know." Hersel came in a few minutes later, "Y'all in the middle of a lesson?" Aiden smiled at Hersel and shook his head. "Beth completed her lesson." Hersel smiled at them both and sat down with them. "How are you doing in your lessons?" Beth smiled widely. "I'm getting better each day." Aiden nodded, "It's true, Beth is advancing quite nicely. Soon I will begin her on advance lessons." Hersel nodded, "That's good to hear. Beth if you are done, can you look after Judith for a little while?" Beth looked at Aiden and he nodded. "Lessons are done for the day love." Beth hugged Aiden and Hersel and then left. Hersel looked at Aiden and Aiden raised his eyebrow at him.

"Still uncomfortable with my lessons." Aiden said and Hersel looked away. "Yes, but I'm glad you are teaching her to control her power." Aiden nodded, "Good. Cause she will need it sooner or later." Hersel nodded, "I know. I'm just glad she is getting better." Aiden sighed, "She is doing very well. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go see Daryl." Hersel nodded and Aiden walked out and up into the guard tower. Daryl smirked when he saw Aiden. "Hey." Daryl said and Aiden smiled at him. "That's it? A little underwhelming." Daryl smirked again and drew Aiden close and kissed him hard. Slipping a hint of tongue into his mouth. Daryl pulled away slightly and smiled at Aiden. "Better?" Aiden nodded and laid his head on Daryl's chest. Aiden stood there for a moment before Daryl broke the silence. "How was Beth today?" Aiden walked and sat on the rails and stared out into the distance. "She's making great progess. I'll start her on the advance stuff soon. I just...don't want her to make my mistakes, but I know sooner or later that she will but...I want to protect her from that." Daryl smiled at him, "You can't protect her from everything Aiden. Sooner or later she will make a mistake but you'll be there to help her through it." Aiden sighed, "I know your right but...it's different. Beth is completely pure, and innocent. I don't want her to become like me. When we first met I couldn't tell that you were real. I had retreated into myself and it was only because you cared enough to stay with me that I came out of my shell." Daryl just kissed Aiden's cheek. "We'll be there for her so that won't be a problem." Aiden nodded, "I guess." They say there in silence for a moment then Rick called for them, "Aiden, Daryl come down here for a minute." Aiden smiled at Daryl and jumped over the rail and gently floated down. "Still jealous of that." Rick muttered and Aiden rolled his eyes. "What's up?" Rick looked over at the animal pen.

"The animals are all getting sick. A few have already died and some of the people are starting to get sick as well. If you could help you could save a lot of lives." Aiden nodded, "I need to examine them. I'll get Hersel and that...Caleb person." Rick sighed, Caleb and Aiden hadn't gotten along since they met. Something about him just rubbed Aiden wrong way and nothing anyone could do would make Aiden be friendly towards him. Aiden got Hersel and told him to go get Caleb. They all wore masks except Aiden. "Magic...immune to your viruses and diseases." Aiden said as he looked over Tyresse's friend Karen and it was killing them...slowly but effectively. Hersel and Caleb both agreed to Aiden's examination. "So I hate to say this but there isn't a magic I know what will help them. I can make the go to sleep...and never wake up." Hersel and Caleb both refused to accept failure. "Well you both are the experts here. I'll go and have Beth seperate Judith from the rest of you. I will help with what I can, wherever I can." They nodded and Aiden left. Beth took Juidth to a empty room and Aiden kept guard. Soon Hersel told them about a vet college nearby and Daryl, Bob, Michonne and Tyreese went to check it out. Aiden never left the other side of the door, on constant guard of Beth. Maggie sometime relieved him long enough for him to eat, and eat food and water for Beth. Hersel and Caleb ended having to quarantine all the infected people. Beth was worried about Glenn and her father. Aiden did his best to comfort her, but nothing would console her. Not that she didn't have good reason to be worried. Half the people had died and it turned into an all out war zone in there. When it was all said and done, half the people died, including Dr. S. The scouting group came back and the few people that were left was giving medicine. Beth was cleared to come a few days later to make sure that there was no threat the Judith.

When Beth came out, Aiden had food and water ready for her. Aiden gently took Judith and stood there, making funny faces for Judith as Beth ate quickly. When she was done, they walked back to the cell block. Daryl gently took Judith and examined Judith. Satisfied that she was healthy and safe, did he give her to Beth. "Go feed her." Beth nodded and left. Daryl looked at Aiden. "Glad you made sure she was okay." Aiden nodded, "It might help Beth actually to bond with Judith. Innocents is a powerful magic. Having that kind of link may save her from my darkness." Daryl made Aiden look at him, "You're not dark. You have just...walked down the wrong path. Right here, right now...you are here." Aiden smiled up at Daryl. "With you." Aiden finished and Daryl nodded and gently kissed his head. After everything that had happened, the group had made the prison into a home. Crops where growing once more, the animals were healthy and fed daily, the children were able to be children once again, eveything had returned to normal. Aiden was mediating outside in the woods, with his walker guard. The rattlesnake was laying on top of his head. Aiden felt connected to Mother Nature once more. Daryl wasn't to far from Aiden. Daryl never could let it go to keep an eye on Aiden, even knowing that Aiden could take care of himself. A few months passed and Aiden had just began Beth on the real hard magic. "Today you are going to be forcing a piece of your life force into another. Taking complete control of them, without losing yourself in the process." Beth nodded. "Maggie has agreed to help with this." Aiden said, patting Maggie gently on the back. "Are you ready Maggie?" Maggie nodded and stood up. "Okay Beth. Take my hand." Beth took his hand in her's and felt Aiden force a part of himself out and into Maggie, while she shuttered for a moment then smiled at Beth and waved. Aiden then recalled that part and smiled at Beth.

"Your turn. Don't worry, I'll keep you from losing youself." Aiden said as he moved Beth in front of Maggie. "You can do this." Beth took a deep breath and she felt herself leave her body and go into Maggie. Once inside Beth was overwhelmed with her memories, emotions, and thoughts tearing her attention every which way. _Beth focus. Focus on my voice. My energy._ Aiden's voice called to her. Beth slowly felt herself calming and focused on Aiden. _Good. You're almost there._ Beth calmed down and opened her eyes. "Good job." Aiden said, standing in front of her. She looked over his shoulder and saw her body standing there, eyes closed and breathing normally. "You did it. You possessed your sister. Everything will hit you at once, the best thing you can do is keep focus on something that...keeps you grounded. Block everything else out but that one thing. Now the hard part: Go back into your body but keep control of Maggie." Beth was confused. "How?" Aiden grimaced, "That...I can not explain. It's something you just have to _will_ to be." Beth slowly nodded. _Make it happen._ Beth focused on and she opened her eyes again and she saw Maggie standing there, eyes unfocused but standing straight and eyes straight ahead. "Just focus Beth. I know you can do it." Beth giggled for a moment and Aiden looked back at her. "Damn. Good job." Beth smiled and looked at Maggie. "How...?" Aiden nodded, "You can feel her, can't you? In your head?" Beth thought for a moment and she did feel Maggie. "Yes." Aiden smiled, "Push her out." Beth did and Maggie gasped and laughed for a moment. "That...was weird but cool!" Maggie said and we all hugged. "I'm so proud of you Beth!" Beth nodded and we all sat down. "You really are getting the hang of your powers. You are putting me to shame. Mother Nature worked with me for inside my head for about a year, but only a day in real time before I got there. Then again I was fighting her every step of the way."

Beth giggled with Maggie. "How surprising." Aiden rolled his eyes, "I...was a bad student. I am surprised mother put up with me for so long." Beth smiled, "Because you are worth it." Beth said and pulled Aiden into a hug. They all laid there together. "I never had sisters before...Neither did he. Before all this. He...don't remember much. Before...it just fades away. He remembers...school. Allen..." Beth smirked and Maggie did too. "Allen?" Aiden nodded, "His dog. Cutest little German Shepard pup you'd ever saw!" Aiden said and teared up. "He survived with him until about a year before I met Daryl. Walkers had forced us to seperate. Allen...ran off to get them away from him. He was hungry...tired...thirsty. He died protecting him...that's when he gave up...That's when Mother came to him...she promised to care for him until... they find each other again. Mother claimed him that day." Maggie and Beth were crying. "Allen was a good boy." Aiden chanted for a moment and a ghost dog appeared. Tail wagging, the big dog sitting in front of him. "Who's a good boy?" Allen barked and laid his head in Aiden's lap. Aiden went to touch him but his hand went straight through him. "You were a good boy." Aiden whispered and Daryl watched from the door. Allen looked up at him, and whined. "Shhh. It's okay boy. He'll see you again." Aiden said, voice breaking up. As he made his hand into a gun and 'pulled' the trigger. Allen vanished. "I buried him...next to a pond. It was...nice. Quite and beautiful. A nice place if he...lingered, to stay at." Daryl walked over and embraced Aiden tightly. Beth shook her head. "What about a boyfriend? Before Daryl?" Aiden laughed, "Ahh...Roger...biggest asshole ever! He was one of those...smoking hot jocks. Closeted over course, he found him his freshman year. Football captain dumbass." Beth shook her head. "Okay, okay, we got together because he was supposed to be tutoring him."

Beth and Maggie nodded eagerly. "He knew there was no way that he was going to keep his grades up to play, so he made him a deal. He did his homework for him, and he'd get the jocks to protect him from all the other bullies in the school. Well it started out easy enough. He went over to his house after school. He'd work out as he did his homework, they'd talk a little then as he'd be getting done, he'd start drinking. He usually left before he got to drunk but one night he had a large work load. He was drunk off his ass, yet he pulled him up and I think was trying to walk him out the door when he tripped up and we were against the wall. He stared for a moment, gently touched his lips...then he just...leaned in and kissed him. I never said anything, to be honest he was afraid. He was the football captain, the head jock and he had kissed him. The next day at school, the jocks still protected him. Although that whole day he was one rapid approach away from pissing myself. When the final bell rang, he didn't even have a chance to get to his locker. Roger literally threw him over his shoulder, put him in his car and drove them to his house. When we got there he rushed him inside and as usual he got to work. An hour or so later he came back with a single bottle of whiskey and he poured him a glass. 'We need to talk.' He said. That 'talked' turned into him balling his eyes out. That'd he never be acccepted by his parents, that he'd burn in hell, that it was his fault that he felt that way. He was, 'too beautiful not to want to touch.'" Aiden said with an eye roll. "Soon enough, Roger and him were secertly dating. He drove them out of town four hours away on the weekend and we'd go out to the movies, to dinner, hiking. Allen... tolerated him. Allen went everywhere with him, and that included their weekend trips away." Beth smirked and Maggie laughed. Daryl was jealous, but that didn't surprise anyone. Aiden just kissed Daryl's cheek. "He's dead now love." It wasn't a comfort.

"Anyway, Roger wanted sex, but he didn't want to give Roger that part of him. His innocents meant a lot to him but Roger...he started drinking...a lot. One day he was over, thinking it was just another weekend, and he...pushed him to the floor..." Aiden didn't finish. Daryl held him tighter and Maggie and Beth looked sad. "Allen wouldn't let him close after that, and his teachers let him stay in a single class room that was the closest to the pick up lot. Never saw Roger after that." Aiden turned and kissed Daryl's cheek. "It's okay Daryl. Mother helped him heal from that. It's done and over it. _I'm_ here with you." Daryl nodded, "Damn right." Aiden laid back against Daryl and Aiden smiled up at Daryl. "Tell us a little about the before you, Daryl." Daryl sighed, "Maybe later." Aiden rolled his eyes, "Spoil sport. Maggie?" Maggie laughed, and told her story to Aiden, the Beth did as well. Slightly still hurt by the death of her boyfriend Jimmy. Hersel came in and sat with them. Aiden had grown to respect Hersel. Hersel had come a long way since Aiden had saved Maggie and the group. Aiden understood that Hersel's faith had been shaken when Aiden came in. When Aiden wanted to 'recruit' his daughter, when Aiden was just an outsider. Now Aiden was a part of the group, Daryl's strength, Rick's savoir and a valued friend to everyone. Rick came running in, "Hersel, Glenn's been hurt!" Hersel and Maggie went rushing out after Rick and Beth remained as did Daryl. "Daryl, you may want to go check on them." Daryl nodded and left to. "Beth, I need you to learn to protect youself. Magic will only take you so far. You need to learn how to fight." Beth nodded. "I know." Aiden walked out and Beth followed him. Aiden went up to his and Daryl's room and picked up his chained twin sickles. "Here." Aiden handed them to her and she looped them onto her belt loops. "I will give you the knowledge how to use them, but you will learn _how_ to use them yourself."

Beth nodded and Aiden sighed. "Try and hold still...this will feel weird." Aiden said and Beth nodded again. Aiden put his hands on both sides of Beth's head. Aiden chanted lowly for a moment and Beth gasped as images flashed before her eyes. Beth stumbled for a moment but Aiden caught her. "Easy...easy. I got you, I got you." Aiden soothed and Beth twitched for a moment before her eyes closed. Aiden sighed and sat down beside her. "I have to make sure that you are..." Suddenly Aiden heard yelling, and he wanted to go see but couldn't leave Beth. Aiden put his hand on her heart and sent a pulse through her. Beth gasped loudy as she shot up off the bed. "Easy...easy." Beth looked at him for a moment and then back to the doorway. "He's here. He's going to destory this place if we don't give it up." Aiden nodded, "I know. I sense him too." Beth and Aiden both rushed outside and when Beth stood beside her sister, they watched him kill Andrea. Everyone was taken back up that. Watching Andrea get her head lopped off with Michonne's sword. The battle started after that and Aiden sat down and chanted to put up a barrier. It wouldn't hold against a tank for long but it would buy them time. The first shot hurt Aiden badly. The barrier shook but held strong against the impact. _Beth...get everyone on the bus!_ Aiden sent to her and Beth ran around gathering people on the bus. Maggie ran inside to find Glenn and Rick was limping up towards the rest of the group. The second shot made Aiden scream out in pain. Blood began to pour out of his nose, mouth and fingertips. Daryl rushed over to him and demanded answers. The barrier flickered, and cracked. Aiden couldn't understand Daryl, the ringing in his ears drowned everything else out. Beth got the children on the bus, along with everyone else that couldn't fight. Glenn was ushered on the bus by Maggie and a few of the others were as well.

As the bus began to leave, Aiden couldn't hold the barrier anymore. The next shot blew through the prison, sending dust and debris every which way. "Daryl, you have to make everyone leave." Aiden said and he shook violently in Daryl's arms. Daryl shook his head, "No...we can..." Aiden shook his head too. "His destoryed the fence...his blowing through the gates and foundation. We have to go." Daryl swore and rushed over to the tank and threw a gernade in. With the tank taken out, everyone began retreating. Aiden chanted for a moment, calling all the walkers that were hiden in the woods out and to the prison. Beth ran over, "Aiden come on!" Aiden hugged her tightly, "Forgive me sister." Aiden said and all went black for Beth. Aiden watched as he forced her to walk away with Daryl and turned his attention back on the approaching force. Aiden waved his hands and his candles surrounded him. Aiden began to chant again, and the candles lit themselves. The flames circled around him and the shot out making a flame barrier between the approaching force and the incoming walkers. Blood began to pour out again, and Aiden felt himself growing weaker. Aiden knew he was dying but he didn't care. As long as everyone go away, it was fine by him. _Stop! Child please! I can't lose you!_ Aiden let tears flow freely. "Forgive me mother. I have to protect her. I have to protect him." _Aiden stop!_ "I love you mother. I hope Beth will make you proud." Aiden watched as the fire dimmed and went out, watched the fire barrier die out and fell to the ground. The herd of walkers already tearing through the force. Aiden stood up and wobbled. Aiden managed to climb up onto a walkway that had been destroyed by the tank. Everything started fading black as Aiden watched as the last of the people fleeing for their lives. Aiden smirked once more before blackness consumed him. Aiden couldn't see, he could tell that he was floating though.

He felt like he drifting along. Somewhere in an endless darkness. No light...no sound...nothing...endlessly. Aiden floated for forever but a second. When he opened his eyes, he gasped for breath. _Aiden!_ Mother whispered. "Mother." Aiden gasped out. The sound of fire, walkers and the scent of smoke was everywhere. Aiden sat up, in a lot of pain and completely drained. "Mother?" Aiden coughed out, but there was no answer. "Please mother...I need help." Aiden said. There was no response. Aiden coughed and passed back out. When Aiden woke up again, he still felt drained, and still in pain. "Mother?" Aiden asked, and there still wasn't a response. Aiden slowly stood up. The wreckage was staggering. The once well maintained home, had been destroyed. Blood was everywhere, bodies scattered around, walkers eating what was left of them. Aiden tried to clear a path but the walkers didn't obey. "Audite vocem meam." Aiden hissed but the walkers didn't stop. Aiden sat back down. Aiden had no power. "Mother!" Aiden yelled, and the walkers that had not noticed him, gathered around and were reaching for him. Aiden didn't know what to do. He was powerless, and stuck in place. "Mother." Aiden said quietly, balling up and started to cry. "Don't leave me mother. I...can't do it alone." The wind gently reached Aiden. Aiden sighed, in relief. Mother was still there. _I have to move. I have...to find a way...to talk to her._ Aiden went back inside the prison. Everything was destroyed, stairwells were blown to pieces, cells were blown open, tools, personal affects shattered. All the hard work everyone had put into the prison, shattered across the floor. The prison was now ruins. A lost sanctuary, lost to them and now...everyone was scattered. Aiden fell to his knees, and cried out. "Mother!" Aiden fell to his side and laid there. Unwilling to move, even as walkers came in and walked closer to him.

Suddenly the walkers stopped in front of him. Aiden looked around and nodded. _I know you're here mother...please...talk to me._ A walker came closer and kneeled beside him. "Mother?" Aiden asked and the walker stood up up and walked a few few away then turned to look at him. Aiden got up and followed the walker. Outside the prison, and beyond the gates and into the woods. The walker stood a good ways into the woods and fell over dead. Aiden sat down and mediated, letting himself go and finally he was standing with Mother Nature. Aiden ran over and embraced her and she embraced him just as tightly. "I thought you were dead." She whispered and Aiden laughed lightly. "Not that easy to get rid of me mother." Mother pulled him closer and tighter. "You didn't answer me." Aiden finally said. "You used all your magic. There is nothing left." Aiden backed away. "But...but..." Mother held out her hand. "We have to start over again." Aiden nodded slowly and took her hand. "Then let's get started."

(Time skip One Year inside Aiden's mind/One full day)

Aiden stood there panting, Mother across from him just as out of breathe as her. "You are ready." She finally said and Aiden nodded. Aiden rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything mother." Mother Nature smiled at her son. "I'll always be here." Mother said, touching Aiden's chest over his heart. Aiden put his hand over her's. "I know." Mother kissed Aiden's head and nodded to him. Aiden closed his eyes and took a breathe. When he opened his eyes, he was in the woods. Aiden went back to the prison and savaged what he could. A candle, a piece of chalk, and a bottle of water. Aiden chanted, trying to find Daryl. Aiden couldn't find him and Aiden started to worry. "Mother...is...is he...?" _No my son. I would have felt him depart. Beth must be hiding him and herself._ Aiden nodded, slightly relieved but more worried as well. If Beth was hiding themselves then Aiden couldn't find them until Beth lowered her guard. It was agony for Aiden not being able to find Beth. She was actively blocking everything and everyone out to keep her and Daryl safe. Days passed by slowly for Aiden. Each moment was a private hell reserved just for him. Finally Beth's guard dropped and Aiden found her quickly. Transporting straight to them and seeing Daryl lip locked with Beth. Aiden faultered and stepped on a twig. Upon hearing it snap Daryl looked up and eyes went wide when he saw Aiden heartbroken face. Daryl pushed Beth back and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Daryl. I...just wanted to feel something. I can't feel Aiden or...anyone else." Aiden felt tears slipping out and looked to the ground. "That's because you are trying to repress your powers. Blocking everything else out." Beth turned quickly and backed away. "Aiden...I'm..." Aiden just waved it away. "No you're not. Like you said, you just want to feel something."

Beth looked ashamed and Daryl rushed over. Stopping an arm's length away. "Aiden...are you real?" Daryl asked, looking hopeful but scared. "I'm here. With you." Daryl pulled Aiden into a fierce kiss. Hard and unyeilding. Aiden moaned slightly and Daryl pulled him closer. Beth's active block was fading and Aiden realized why she had done it. Daryl had lost Merle, lost him and everyone else. Beth had taken away their pain. Aiden broke the kiss and Daryl kept trying to pull him back. "Shh." Aiden soothed and gently brought Daryl's head to his chest. Daryl broke down and sobbed, clutching at him and sobbed. "I know Daryl. I'm here with you." Daryl cried and cried, Beth started to cry as well and he offered her an arm as well. Beth rushed over and sobbed into his other shoulder. They cried until they were done. Aiden took them into a nearby house and made them sleep. Aiden gently stroked Daryl's arm as he slept. Daryl had ahold of his other hand. Aiden smied, and gently hummed while they both slept. Aiden couldn't resist going into Daryl's sleeping mind. Daryl was sitting on a porch, in a chair whittling while another Aiden sat beside him. Aiden was confused by this. "Where are we?" Daryl looked up confused. "Home?" Daryl answered, confused. Aiden looked around and it was a peacefully little place. "Ahh, I see." Daryl looked over that the other Aiden and he smiled at Daryl. "This is a dream." Daryl finally said. "Yeah. I wanted...to see what you dreamed about." Daryl smiled, "Well, come on. Sit down." Aiden sat down when the other Aiden vanished. "This is a nice little place." Daryl nodded, "Used to come here and hide out when dad got a temper going. I always wanted to come back. Make a life here." Aiden nodded and sighed. "We will...someday." Daryl smiled, "Yeah?" Aiden nodded. "I will give you a normal life. Well...as normal as we can get."

Daryl laughed at that. "I love you Daryl." Daryl got up and pulled Aiden close. "I love you." Daryl said and gently kissed him. "I'll get you sleep now. Got to stand watch." Daryl nodded and kissed him again. Aiden opened his eyes and a few walkers were trying to get in. Aiden waved his hand and the noise stopped. Aiden gently kissed Daryl's forehead, and smiled. _You need sleep my son. I will protect you all._ Aiden nodded. _Thank you mother._ Aiden cuddled up to Daryl and gently fell asleep. Aiden was in Daryl's dream again and getting hot and heavy with the other him. Aiden couldn't help be jealous, even if it was himself. Aiden snapped his fingers and the other Aiden disappeared. Aiden stood there, tapping his foot. "You can't blame me for dreaming about you." Aiden nodded and crossed over to Daryl and straddled him. Daryl pulled him into a passionate kiss. Aiden moaned and opened up to Daryl. Daryl's tonuge quickly flooded inside his mouth as Daryl removed their clothes. Aiden held Daryl close. Aiden got off Daryl as he removed both of their pants and then Daryl pushed Aiden against a wall and attacked his neck. Aiden moaned and moved his head to the side, surrendering himself to Daryl's sexual dominance. Daryl lifted Aiden onto his hips and pushed in. Aiden gasped in suprise and then moaned when Daryl pulled back and thrusted back in roughly. Aiden screamed out in pleasure and Daryl grunted his pleasure into Aiden's ear. Daryl lifted himself and then pushed back against Daryl's thrust, increasing both of their pleasure. Daryl smiled gently as he pulled back enough for Aiden to see his face. "I love you." Daryl whispered and Aiden kissed him gently. "I love you too, Daryl." Aiden said as he pushed down on Daryl's dick and Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Daryl thrusted in roughly and Aiden smirked. "All you got?" Daryl smirked back, "Not even close." Daryl moved them over to the bed.

Aiden woke up when he felt the dark energy of his once brother. Aiden jerked awake. _Ryder._ The dark, unhuman form of Ryder sat there, sitting on the table, one leg laid falt against the table, the other raised with his arm resting on it. One hand supporting his weight on the table, and he was smirking. His eyes were black as night and he looked unhumanly pale, dark tattoos stretched over his skin. Ryder smirked again, "Like what you see little brother?" Aiden untangled himself from Daryl and Beth and moved outside, hearing Ryder following him. "I am not brother to you Ryder. You turned away from us." Ryder glared for a moment. "Oh, how could I forget? Momma's baby can't follow his own path." Aiden glared back at him. "Mother is the one who gave you your powers! She should have just stripped you of them and been done with it!" Aiden said with a smirk. Ryder just sighed. "You learned my secrets and kept them from mother dearest. From what I hear, you like to use the magic I taught you." Aiden blinked a few times. "Yes, I have dabbled into dark magic but I'm not you Ryder. I didn't let it comsume me." Ryder was angry then. "Let's cut out the pleasantries." Aiden smirked at him. "Let's." Ryder walked a few steps away from him. "I'm here for the girl." Aiden was on instant alert. "Over my dead body." Ryder smirked. "That is a welcomed challenge." Aiden moved closer and Ryder stepped back. "No here, little brother. I'll give you a week to think it over. After that...prepare to defend her to the death." Ryder disappeared in a cloud of dark magic. Beth came out shortly after he left. "Aiden?" Aiden looked back at her and she was afraid. "He is completely lost in the darkness. There is barely anything human." Aiden looked back to where Ryder had been. "I know." Beth took Aiden's hand. "I'm not worried though. I trust you with my life." Aiden smiled at her and kissed her head. "I will protect you Beth." Beth hugged him close.

They went back inside but neither could sleep. They stood at different points of the house. Each casting a protection spell under their breathe. Eventually Daryl woke up and they moved on from the ruins of the house and continued on. Beth had managed to call a deer to them and Daryl made them dinner. Daryl found a house for them to crash in for the night and Beth and Aiden both cast a protection spell together and Beth settled in for the night. Aiden was wide awake. Every noise had met with a glare and intense focus. Aiden knew logically that Ryder wouldn't be so careless to make his presence known but that didn't stop Aiden from making sure that he was no where near his sister. Beth would be protected at all costs. Days passed slowly but the end of the week came quickly. As the sun set on the seventh day, Aiden had slept the previous day, the whole day. So he was ready to defend Beth to the death. Ryder appeared at the bar that Daryl had found. "So I assume that you are going to refuse to just hand her over?" Aiden said nothing, waiting for an attack. Ryder sighed, "Well this is interesting. Very well then, tomorrow at dawn. I will be waiting." Ryder disappeared and both Aiden and Beth were worried. Daryl was kept in the dark so not to worry about it. Beth nodded when Aiden came back in and Daryl was finding things for them to sleep on. Beth ended up sleeping on a dirty couch and Daryl was sleeping on a dirty chair cushion. Aiden was sleeping in a chair. Back against a wall. Mother Nature was waiting for him in a open field. "You will have to kill him Aiden." Aiden nodded. "I know. The only question is: do I stand a chance against his dark magic?" Mother Nature just smiled at him and kissed his head. "You have Beth and Daryl. That is more than enough reason to fight to the death." Aiden nodded and put one hand on her's. "Mother...I'm scared of failing. What he'll do to Beth..."

Mother nodded, "I know, but I also know you will never allow it. You'd die for her, and Daryl too." Aiden hugged Mother Nature tight as she held him just as tightly. "Fight with all your being my son. You hold a strength he lost a long time ago." Aiden nodded. "Stand tall and true." Aiden straightened out and Mother patted his cheek. "There's a good boy." Aiden opened his eyes to see the sky was lighting up. "It's time." Aiden said to himself and got up. Beth rushed over and hugged him tightly and she started crying. "Beth you stop it!" Aiden demanded. Beth nodded and sniffled a few times. "If I fail, you will have to fight! Tooth and nail! Do you understand me?" Beth nodded and Aiden pulled her into a tight embrace. "You fight him with everything you have!" Beth nodded again and Aiden released her. "Keep him here, at all costs." Beth nodded and and watched as Aiden walked away. Aiden followed the dark energy of Ryder, and soon stepped out into half finished housing development. Ryder stood on the other side. "Ready to die little brother?" Ryder asked with a smirk. "I am ready to give you the release you long sought after." Aiden returned and Ryder glared. Aiden threw off his shirt and twirled and in a blaze of fire, his clothes burned off and made a red robe that fit on him perfectly. Darkness came up from under Ryder and engulfed him. When it resided, Ryder was in a black robe. Aiden held out his hands and fire stretched out and formed a double sword. Aiden twirled it around a few times before he readied it. Ryder scoffed and darkness came out of his hand a formed a whip. "Are you ready?" Ryder asked and Aiden nodded. "You'll never have her." Ryder whipped his hand back and then forward. Aiden blocked him and charged at him. The double sword went to strike him but Ryder disappeared into the ground. Aiden growled and turned around and dodged dark arrows that flew past him.

Aiden shot out a few flaming simply deflected them but looked around when he noticed that Aiden wasn't where he just stood. A battle cry above him made Ryder dash forward as Aiden's sword made a small crater where Ryder just stood. Ryder scoffed and his dark whip took his sword away. The sword burst into flames that consumed the whip and Ryder pouted as the whip burned away in his hand. As he went to remark on it, Aiden's fist crashed into his face and sent him flying away. Ryder crashed through a few houses and only stopped when he struck a cement truck. Ryder felt a few bones broken and he had a few punctures that would kill him as he stood up. He gathered a small amount of blood on his finger and tasted it. Blood rose and splattered against his skin and his wounds healed. Fire balls raced towards him and Ryder jumped out of the way and watched as the truck exploded as he raced away.

Aiden appeared behind him and side kicked him in the head and sent him flying into another house. Aiden kicked the ground and caused the house to fall on Ryder. Ryder burst out of the wreckage and floated in the air. "If you want to play then fine!" Ryder yelled and darkness engulfed him once more. Darkness exploded from him and Ryder had turned into a demon form, with another person beside him. The one beside Ryder looked very weak, sad and tried. Then it hit Aiden. _That is his other half. This form is his stronger dark form and to balance it out that is light side._ Ryder looked amused, mistaking Aiden's stillness for fear. "This is true power! This is true strength!" Aiden shook his head. "That is a cowards form. Using dark magic to give you a different form for the strength you clearly don't possess on your own!" Ryder's hand shot out and dark flames shot at Aiden. Aiden raised his own hand and his dragon's breathe shot out and met and held it's own against Ryder's.

Ryder shouted out in rage when he's magic couldn't overpower Aiden's. Ryder came flying towards Aiden and before he could crash into him, Aiden stepped out of the way and Ryder crashed into the cement road and burst out again. Blood flying around and healing him once again. Aiden chanted for a moment and his dark half came out and smirked at him. "This should be fun." The dark Aiden said and cracked his knuckles. "Remember if we..." The dark waved him off. "Oh shut up. I know why we are fighting. For our sister Beth, and our love Daryl." Aiden nodded. "The light half shouldn't be much trouble. Ryder is almost completly lost in the darkness." The dark Aiden smirked again. "All we have to do is let him fall completely and then he'll be cut off from most of his power." Aiden nodded, "Then the darkness will consume him." The dark Aiden nodded. "Well time to bait him into action." The dark Aiden took off one way, and Aiden in the other. Ryder shot out dark flames again, missing them both. Ryder then cast a dark flurry of arrows. Again missing both of the Aiden's. Ryder was getting more and more angry. Going as far to trying a blood binding on the dark Aiden but he just stepped right out of it since the dark Aiden wasn't alive. The dark Aiden then drew Ryder's focus as the real Aiden started to cast a high powered gravity spell that would force Ryder to the ground and hopefully keep him there. The dark Aiden was having fun though, the fire shots, kept Ryder's focus since his had to counter each one or get burned. The dark Aiden then cast fire mines all around Ryder so if he did move he'd be facing a fire bomb. The dark Aiden to hailed more fire rockets at him. Finally Aiden had completled the spell and then when a large blanket of purple energy came rushing down and Ryder was forced to the ground. Ryder couldn't move for a moment then with a loud yell, stood up albeit very slowly.

Ryder was angry and looked completely crazed. "I will not be defeated!" Ryder roared and darkness consumed him again. This time, Ryder didn't even look remotely human. Horns came out of his head, his skin black as coal, a tail whipped behind him, fingers and toes fused into talons, and his skin was now scales. Aiden could sense Daryl coming close and Beth trying to take control of Daryl. Both Aiden's charged at Ryder, that tried to blast them with a dark energy ball. Dark flames followed both Aiden's as the tried to get closers. Ryder brought up a dark flame barrier to protect him when they got too close. The dark Aiden rushed to keep Daryl and Beth away, while the real Aiden kicked the ground and forced Ryder to keep moving. Ryder saw Daryl and Beth come into view with the dark Aiden trying, in vain, to go back. Ryder charged at Beth and Beth held him back as he blasted them with dark fire. Aiden rushed him and cut his arm before he moved out of the way. Ryder growled and rushed at him, but as Aiden went to deflect Ryder jumped passed him and went straight for Beth. Beth wasn't prepared for it and froze in shock. Aiden rushed as quickly as he could. The dark Aiden rushed Daryl out of the way and Beth closed her eyes as Ryder went to cut her down, but the blow never came. Beth opened her eyes and in front of her, Aiden stood with a sword sticking out of his chest. Aiden was keeping Ryder's blade from going further through and into Beth. Beth stepped back and Aiden went to his knees. Daryl screamed in horror as he pushed the dark Aiden away and rushed over to him. "You failed to protect her, little brother. She and your...human are now mine." Ryder gloated. Aiden felt himself weakening, and Beth did as well and took his hand while staying out of grabbing range of Ryder. "Aiden, you should have let him kill me!" Aiden coughed up a little blood and smiled at her.

"It's a brother's job to protect his siblings. I am glad to die for you." Beth started to sob and Daryl joined them, holding them close. Ryder went to grab Daryl and a light barrier eploded out from them and pushed Ryder out and away. Daryl and Beth both looked at their hands as a blooming light came fom their hands. Beth took Daryl's hand, and they both looked at Aiden who was barely holding himself up. Beth and Daryl gently placed their hands on Aiden. The light in Daryl's and Beth's hand attached to Aiden and engulfed him in light. Ryder roared and shot dark fire at them. The ball of light that was Aiden pulsed and deflected the dark fire. The ball burst open and all they saw was white wings. The wings opened and Aiden smiled gently. Aiden's robe had turned white and he had a light halo on his head. Ryder roared and charged at him once again. "Sunset Silence." Aiden said and light shot from his hand, following Ryder each time he tried to avoid it. Aiden took flight and light formed into a staff. Ryder made a staff as well and they attacked one another until the hit the other's weapon and an explosion forced them both back. Ryder summoned a lighting storm and lighting stot down at random places. Beth had brought up a barrier and was doing a good job had holding her own against the lighting strikes. Aiden and Ryder charged at one another. Striking at one another when the other gave an opening. Lighting went to strike Aiden, but he redirected it at Ryder. Ryder dodged it for the most part but he has clipped on shouder. Ryder went down and Aiden trapped him in a light barrier. Ryder tried to scramble away but there wasn't much room for him to do so. The dark Aiden looked down for a moment, then turned to Beth. "You have to go." Beth looked at the light barrier and then nodded. "Farewell little sister. Make mother proud." Beth shed a tear and took Daryl and disappeared.

Aiden felt his enery building. Ryder was trying to find a way to escape, but with Aiden's light energy building and the light barrier keeping him trapped, he had no access to dark power. He was already half dead and if he tried to use blood magic then it would surely kill him. The barrier started to vibrate with unstable magic. Aiden just sat there calmly. Light grew brighter around him and Ryder tried to attack but was attacked with energy spikes when he tried to get close to Aiden. The barrier was becoming unstable as was the energy spikes. Beth and Daryl appeared a few miles away from them both. Daryl struggled against Beth's grip to try and save Aiden. "Let go! I have to save him!" Beth just looked at him sadly. "Aiden is going to destory him and himself to make sure that Ryder will never threaten us again." Daryl's struggles grew weaker before he broke down and Beth held him. Light exploded from the the spot that Beth and Daryl had left him. Beth shielded Daryl's eyes and closed her own until the light faded. Daryl laid on the ground, sobbing. Beth tried to hold him close but Daryl kept pushing her away. Beth and Daryl stayed there for a long time. Finally Daryl got up and went back to where they had last seen Aiden. When they arrived they weren't surprised to see that everything was destroyed. All the housed were burnt away into nothing. Was did surprise Daryl was two bodies that laid unmoving. Daryl rushed forward, and gently picked up Aiden's body. "Aiden? Wake up! You can't leave me!" Daryl said, shaking Aiden's body. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Daryl begged and Ryder moved slightly, and began to weakly laugh. As he got up, he laughed louder. "Finally I am rid of that pathetic, weak excuse of a sibling. You hear that witch! I have defeated your pathetic son and now I will conquer your daughter, then I will come for you!" Ryder yelled at that sky. Aiden struggled to get up and pushed Daryl away.

"Not just yet." Aiden said, and light circled around him and his wings came back as did his halo. "No! You were dead!" Aiden just closed his eyes. "As were you." Ryder launched himself in the air and Aiden took off after him. "Eternal Darkness!" Ryder roar and darkness encircled him. Aiden twirled in the air as light gathered around him. "Love's light." Aiden said and light surrounded him like a shield. Ryder and Aiden flew towards one another and Ryder shot out darkness at him and Aiden let light shoot out from his hands. The two powers met and exploded. Beth dragged Daryl away as Aiden got a hit and sent Ryder barreling down to the ground. The impact making a carter in the ground. Aiden stayed in place as Ryder came out and flew up towards him. Ryder zipped passed him when Aiden moved to the side. Aiden flew to the ground and landed and jumped out of the way as Ryder shot to the ground and buried himself. Aiden held up his hands and Ryder blasted his way out and stood beside his newest carter. Aiden clapped his hands together and two pieces of earth collided against Ryder. He fell to his knees and an earth spike nailed him and sent him flying. Ryder stood and sent broken pieces of earth flying towards Aiden. Aiden spun in place and air circled around him, becoming faster and faster until it formed a tornado. The broken pieces that came and flew back towards Ryder. Ryder barely dodged the pieces that came back. Ryder was slowing down and soon he'd either have to admit defeat or be consumed by the darkness. Ryder knew that as well, he figured it out just after he surrendered to the strongest form of darkness. Ryder could only do the magic within his limit or he'd die and he refused to lose to this...vermin. Ryder got up and looked back at Aiden. Aiden was walking towards him, Ryder kicked down and the earth split, going towards Aiden, who easily avoided it. Taking flight and soaring towards Ryder.

Ryder held out his hand and shot dark fire at him, not putting effort in trying to hit him. He's power was starting to wane and he knew that if he had any chance to beat him, it'd have to be a short range dark abyss spell. Aiden landed and charged at him, wielding a blade of light. Aiden attacked and Ryder, barely, mananged to dodged his blade. Aiden then jumped back as Ryder went to cast the dark abyss spell. "It's over." Aiden said and before Ryder could question it, he was forced to the ground. Light raditated from Aiden as he closed in on him. "My light will destroy you." Aiden said and enveloped him with his wings. Light bloomed for a few moments, then disappeared. Daryl and Beth appeared before the unmoving bodies and Daryl fell to his knees and cradled the body of Aiden. Aiden appeared behind him, bathed in a translucent light. Aiden gently touched Daryl's shoulder. "Do not be sad Daryl." Daryl turned to look at him but continued to cry. "I will be back Daryl. Soon we will be together once more." Aiden said and gently touched Daryl's face. Daryl went to laid his hand on top of Aiden's but he's hand went through Aiden's. Aiden stepped back and turned to Beth. "Take care of him, sister." Beth nodded and then Aiden looked back at Daryl. "I will come back for you Daryl." Aiden faded away in front of Daryl's and Beth's eyes. Beth held Daryl as he cried and soon enough they both moved on. Weeks passed and Daryl was losing hope that Aiden would return. The whole gang was back together and they were living in a human settlement of Alexandera. Daryl was a scout and Beth was learning to be a nurse. Daryl had just gotten back after a two week outting and he was acking for a hot bath. Suddendly music began to come into hearing range. Daryl and everyone gathered at the wall and looked around. Gates all slide opened and no one could close them. Walkers were dancing along with the music and Beth smiled widely.

She came out running and tearing falling. She ran passed the walkers that were dancing on the outside of the gates and was circling them. "Where is he?" Beth asked and the walkers all just stopped. They all turned around and walked away. A new song came over speakers around the settlement. Beth rushed back in the gates and Daryl followed her. Aiden was dancing along to the song on top of the pond. Beth ran over the water and tackled him. Aiden spun her around and hugged her close. Beth started to dance with him when they released each other. Everyone was relieved to see Aiden again and the water show that he and Beth were making. After the song was done Aiden walked up to everyone and hugged everyone. Carl was smiling devilishly, and waggling his eyebrows. Rick nodded and Michonne did as well. After he was introduced to everyone, Aiden looked over at Daryl and smiled brightly at him. Aiden walked up to him and gently caressed his face. "I came back." Daryl pulled him into a tight hug. Aiden laughed quietly, and gently rubbed Daryl's back. "Come on. There is something I want to show you." Daryl didn't move. Daryl was terrified that this was all a dream. "Come on Daryl." Aiden said, releasing Daryl and taking his hand. "Rick we'll be back later." Rick nodded, with a suggestive smile. Aiden jumped on Daryl's back and covered his eyes. When Aiden hopped down, Daryl looked around and he was in the woods far away from Alexandera. "Where are we?" Aiden smiled and pointed behind him. Flowers where everywhere and candles were floating around, lit, giving off a warm, inviting welcome. "I thought after all of this, you should be allowed to have some fun." Daryl didn't need to be told twice. Daryl pulled Aiden to him and kissed him. Aiden welcomed Daryl's kiss by pulling him closer. Daryl quickly stripped Aiden down and Aiden did the same to Daryl.

Soon enough they were going at it like rabbits. Daryl over top of Aiden, thrusting roughly into him. Aiden's legs were wrapped tightly around Daryl's waist, pushing back as Daryl thrusted in. Daryl's hands holding Aiden's. Aiden couldn't focus on anything else but Daryl and soon they were floating in the air. Daryl didn't notice. All his forcus was on the beautiful creature below him. Daryl felt his release closing in, and he grabbed Aiden's dick and pumped in time with his thrust. Aiden moaned loudly and soon they slammed against a tree with Daryl on his back against it. Aiden was on top riding him, hair reaching out the opposite way. Daryl kissed him hard and Aiden thrusted down once more and Daryl screamed out as he came. Aiden finished a few moments after Daryl. They gently floated down to the ground and Aiden fell on top of Daryl. They both laughed quietly and Aiden's wings came out and fluttered a few times before Aiden tucked them behind him. "You...are something else." Daryl said quietly. "My darkness has been banished, all thanks to you and Beth's love. I am at my final stage of power." Daryl just smiled at him. Aiden stood and helped Daryl up. "Dance with me Daryl." Aiden said quietly, and put Daryl's hand on his waist and took the other in his. "I can't dance." Aiden smiled gently at him. "Just look at me and you'll do just fine." Daryl nodded and Aiden moved and Daryl followed. Aiden never lost his soft smile towards Daryl. Daryl never looked away from Aiden's eyes. Daryl didn't even notice that he didn't feel the ground beneath him, all that mattered was that Aiden was here at last. Aiden gently stroked Daryl's cheek and kissed him softly. "This is where I belong. Right here. With you." Aiden whispered and Daryl held him tight. They spun in a slow circle in the air, light pouring down on them, bathing them the light of Aiden's pure heart. "Of all the things I imagined that could happen...I fell in love."

Aiden said quietly. Daryl kissed Aiden's face. "I love you too." Beth felt Aiden and Daryl bond and smiled from the clinic. A tear slipped out as she almost burst for joy. Together Daryl and Aiden could change the world for the better, slowly pushing back the darkness of the world and let the light come back once more, but that is another story for another time.


End file.
